<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soirée à quatre voix, valse à quatre temps by Ambrevalentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564407">Soirée à quatre voix, valse à quatre temps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrevalentine/pseuds/Ambrevalentine'>Ambrevalentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Date, F/M, Light BDSM, Light breathplay, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrevalentine/pseuds/Ambrevalentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John met Sherlock au défi de se trouver un rancard pour sortir en couples avec lui et Sarah. Le détective consultant joue le jeu. Peut-être même un peu trop pour ce pauvre Lestrade…<br/>(ANCIENNE FIC. Écrite en 2010. Postée à l'époque et toujours en ligne sur FFnet, light editing) + (A l'époque où cette fic a été écrite, on ne connaissait pas le prénom choisi par l'équipe pour G. Lestrade. J'ai décidé de laisser celui que j'avais choisi à l'époque: Gabriel)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Sawyer/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un grand, un immense merci à mon Aliyela pour avoir corrigé ce monstre à l'époque. Cette fic était ma première Sherlock, et nous avions eu l’idée ensemble, autour d’un délire sur les sorties en couples, et qui Sherlock pourrait inviter…<br/>A l'époque seule la saison 1 était dispo.  Aussi, première fois que j'écrivais du sexe hétéro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <b>Soirée à quatre voix, Valse à quatre temps</b>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <b>Chapitre I : Défi et Invitation, Restaurant et Confrontation</b>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">-…Ce qui m’amène à conclure que, même si je voulais bien accepter, tu ne serais pas capable de ramener quelqu’un pour sortir avec moi et Sarah. D’où le fait que nous sortirons seuls demain, tous les deux, moi et elle. Juste nous deux, Sherlock ! J’en ai assez que tu trouves toujours une excuse quelconque pour ruiner mes rencards ! Demain, je sonnerai aux abonnés absents ! C’est clair ?</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock foudroya son colocataire du regard depuis le fauteuil où il était assis, les genoux sous le menton. John était exaspéré ; il se massait sur une surface de quelques centimètres à l’intérieur de la cuisse, c’était révélateur.</p>
<p class="western">Ils avaient passé l’après-midi à se disputer (<em>se chamailler, Sherlock</em>, avait insisté John, qui semblait considérer ça comme une atteinte à sa dignité). Le détective ne comprenait pas pourquoi son colocataire voulait absolument sortir avec cette ennuyeuse potiche blonde qui regardait Sherlock de haut chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient, et cela parce qu’elle était trop stupide pour réaliser l’importance de son travail. Il proposait de venir, afin de rendre moins ennuyeux ce qui allait probablement être le pire rendez-vous possible : un dîner.</p>
<p class="western">Il savait que John aimait le sexe, comme n’importe quel animal, mais franchement… Cette fille n’était pas faite pour lui. Ennuyeuse, ennuyeuse, ennuyeuse. John avait mieux à faire que de dispenser son énergie en évacuant du sperme.</p>
<p class="western">Et puis sous-entendre que lui, Sherlock, pouvait échouer à quelque chose !</p>
<p class="western">Quel culot !</p>
<p class="western">-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Je peux tout à fait ramener quelqu’un d’ici demain.</p>
<p class="western">John le regarda, incrédule, puis avec un grand sourire moqueur et une intense jubilation inscrite sur ses traits :</p>
<p class="western">-Toi, s’écria-t-il entre deux gloussements, avoir un rencard ? Pour que ce soit une sortie de couple, Sherlock, il faut que tu sois un minimum intéressé par la personne. Et, tout aussi difficile, qu’elle soit intéressée par toi !</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sentant déjà la victoire prochaine, mais John l’interrompit en levant un doigt.</p>
<p class="western">-Non, Sherlock ! Molly ne compte pas ! Tu n’es pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle ! Même pas en rêve mon vieux !</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock serra les lèvres et plissa les yeux.</p>
<p class="western">-Je le ferai, déclara-t-il pour mettre fin à l’hilarité contenue dans les petits soubresauts qui agitaient le corps de John.</p>
<p class="western">-D’ici demain ?</p>
<p class="western">-Absolument.</p>
<p class="western">-Un vrai rencard ? Pas d’échange monétaire ou de service ?</p>
<p class="western">-J’avais compris, John.</p>
<p class="western">-Pas d’excuse, pas de crime, pas de suspect sur le feu, pas d’imprévu ? 18h45 devant le <em>Piazza</em> ?</p>
<p class="western">-Tout à fait.</p>
<p class="western">-Pari tenu, Sherlock.</p>
<p class="western">_________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p class="western">Et maintenant, que faire ? Sherlock effleurait pensivement les cordes de son violon. John était au travail, <em>avec elle</em>. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, c’était impensable.</p>
<p class="western">Mais qui inviter ?</p>
<p class="western">Molly aurait été un choix évident, mais John avait vu avait vu clair dans son jeu. Inquiétant. Soit le sens de l’observation de son colocataire était devenu marginalement plus efficace, ce qui était peu probable, soit il avait laissé transparaître un peu trop de ses émotions.</p>
<p class="western">John était une source continue de mauvaise influence.</p>
<p class="western">Il fronça les sourcils et tira son portable de sa poche, faisant défiler les numéros…</p>
<p class="western">Mycroft ! Mycroft serait ravi de…</p>
<p class="western">Ah.</p>
<p class="western">Non. On ne pouvait pas décemment – ce que ce mot était stupide ! – inviter son frère à ce genre d’événement.</p>
<p class="western">Et puis, il refusait de demander quoi que ce fût à Mycroft. Donc le sujet était clos. Il passa mentalement en revue tous ses indics, tous les gens qu’il utilisait lors de ses enquêtes.</p>
<p class="western">Mais s’il y avait ne serait-ce qu’une toute petite possibilité qu’il ait payé pour ce service, John l’appellerait un tricheur. Il n’en était pas question.</p>
<p class="western">Sally Donovan ? Il pouvait déjà entendre son « <em>ça va pas, espèce de tordu !</em> ».</p>
<p class="western">Anderson ? Hieurk. Il savait qu’il était scientifiquement improbable que la stupidité soit contagieuse, mais il n’y avait que des observations empiriques à ce sujet, pas de recherche au sens propre. Il ne voulait certainement pas courir le risque.</p>
<p class="western">Il ne lui restait que deux possibilités. L’une était intéressante, l’autre était grisante.</p>
<p class="western">________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p class="western">Celui qui avait dit que le métier de flic n’était pas une sinécure avait largement sous-évalué le problème… Gabriel Lestrade se passa la main sur les yeux. Des papiers. 90% de son boulot consistait à remplir de la paperasse, et il y était depuis la veille. Une vilaine affaire de cambriolage. Il s’était tâté à aller ou non consulter Sherlock, tellement il s’y était empêtré. Puis, soudainement, un nouveau témoignage les avait conduit directement au petit groupe de braqueurs.</p>
<p class="western">Et maintenant, il lui fallait en finir avec son rapport. Il allait demander à Sally de faire preuve de bonté et de lui amener un énième café, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Un moment, il fut tenté de l’ignorer. Probablement une nouvelle affaire. Néanmoins, son professionnalisme l’emporta.</p>
<p class="western">Il attrapa l’engin.</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock.</p>
<p class="western">Putain de merde.</p>
<p class="western">Il pouvait sentir d’ici le « <em>Vérifiez untel dans votre base de données, vous devriez être intéressé par le résultat…</em> », ou le « <em>vous n’auriez pas trouvé une honda bleue immatriculée à Gloucester entre X street et Y street ?</em> », ou le plus grave et potentiellement plus emmerdant « <em>j’ai trouvé et confronté le meurtrier/cambrioleur/kidnappeur/autre </em>(biffer les mentions inutiles)<em>. Est</em><em>-ce que malgré l’évidente incompétence dont vous avez fait preuve dans cette affaire, vous pourriez venir le récupérer ?</em> »</p>
<p class="western">Curieux qu’il appelle, cependant. Sherlock n’aimait pas parler aux gens. Les texto et e-mails avaient été inventés pour lui.</p>
<p class="western">Quel que fût le cas, avoir affaire à Sherlock amenait toujours un mélange de frustration, d’émerveillement et d’épuisement qui pesait lourd sur les nerfs d’une personne. Il ne savait toujours pas comment John Watson y parvenait 24/7. Il décrocha avec un soupir.</p>
<p class="western">-Lestrade.</p>
<p class="western">Contrairement à ce à quoi il s’attendait, Sherlock ne partit pas comme une flèche à 1000 mots/ minute.</p>
<p class="western">-Lestrade, que faites-vous ce soir ?</p>
<p class="western">Et merde. C’était visiblement l’option 3, amenée avec le sarcasme habituel de Sherlock.</p>
<p class="western">-Que s’est-il encore passé, Sherlock ?</p>
<p class="western">-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade compta posément jusqu’à dix. Deux fois.</p>
<p class="western">-Pourquoi ?</p>
<p class="western">Un silence. Allons bon…</p>
<p class="western">-Voudriez-vous dîner avec moi ?</p>
<p class="western">La phrase était dite lentement, avec application, comme si les mots appartenaient à une langue étrangère. Lestrade eut un blanc.</p>
<p class="western">-Q…Quoi ?</p>
<p class="western">-Qu’est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Dîner ? Ou avec moi ?</p>
<p class="western">Sans prendre en compte le refuge de Sherlock dans le sarcasme, Lestrade écarta son téléphone et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il en était presque à se pincer pour vérifier qu’il ne s’était pas malencontreusement endormi sur ses dossiers. Il reprit son téléphone à l’oreille.</p>
<p class="western">-A vrai dire…</p>
<p class="western">-C’est le taré ? Qu’est-ce qu’il veut ?</p>
<p class="western">Il releva les yeux vers Donovan et se sentit naître un curieux élan protecteur envers le détective. Oui, Sherlock était bizarre. Oui, il était régulièrement insupportable et infantile, mais ça n’était pas une raison pour le dévaloriser.</p>
<p class="western">-Oui, c’est Sherlock, Sally. Et je me passerais de vos commentaires.</p>
<p class="western">Elle soupira et sortit en claquant la porte.</p>
<p class="western">Il remarqua qu’il avait commencé à tapoter sur son bureau avec nervosité. Sherlock…</p>
<p class="western">-Sherlock…</p>
<p class="western">-Oui ou non ?</p>
<p class="western">-A quoi ?</p>
<p class="western">Un soupir qui convoyait toute l’exaspération sherlockienne face à la lenteur de ses contemporains.</p>
<p class="western">-Dîner, ce soir. 18h45 au <em>Piazza</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Au… Au <em>Piazza</em> ???? LE restaurant italien considéré comme l’un des plus romantiques de Londres ? Son cerveau fit une connexion fondamentale qu’il avait probablement volontairement évité jusqu’à maintenant.</p>
<p class="western">-Sherlock… Vous… vous m’invitez à un… un rendez-vous?</p>
<p class="western">Ca lui paraissait tellement improbable, tellement <em>anormal</em>, qu’il s’attendait à un «<em> Ne soyez pas stupide Lestrade, même si je sais que ça vous est difficile. C’est à propos de untel, le meurtrier/cambrioleur/kidnappeur/autre </em><span>(biffer les mentions et cætera),</span><em> il s’y trouvera…</em> ». Sherlock n’avait pas de petit(e)s ami(e)s, il n’était même pas certain que Sherlock pût être considéré comme sexué. Il ressemblait à un ange de David, et quelque part, inconsciemment, Lestrade s’attendait à ce que, comme tel, il n’eût pas de parties génitales.</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock était… Sherlock était sexy. Ca… et c’était difficile d’être dans la même pièce et ne pas sentir de l’attraction pour cette boule d’énergie, pour ce brillant intellect et ce sourire infectieux. « <em>Je suis en feu !</em> » S’exclamait-il lorsqu’un problème particulièrement ardu se présentait à lui et qu’il tenait la solution. Il semblait alors occuper tout l’espace, et devenait le charisme à l’état pur.</p>
<p class="western">-Oui… d’accord, s’entendit-il répondre avant de pouvoir arrêter sa langue.</p>
<p class="western">-Excellent !</p>
<p class="western">Et la sonnerie de fin d’appel. Lestrade resta figé un long moment, son téléphone en main.</p>
<p class="western">Il rentra chez lui bien plus tôt que d’habitude. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Était-ce une autre des expérimentations bizarres de Sherlock, ou un vrai rendez-vous ? Néanmoins, il prit une douche, changea de costume, passa quelques minutes à choisir la chemise appropriée et ne mit pas d’eau de Cologne, Dieu seul savait ce que Sherlock pourrait en déduire sur son enfance ou ses habitudes alimentaires. Il regarda sa montre. 17h58.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait une vingtaine de minute devant lui avant de devoir prendre sa voiture. Il observa d’un œil critique son appartement. Le parfait exemple d’une garçonnière, celle d’un célibataire qui passait moins de 10% de son temps chez lui. Il avait une femme de ménage, heureusement, qui prenait soin de l’espace minuscule. Et il était lui-même d’un naturel ordonné.</p>
<p class="western">Il eut une pensée compatissante pour le militaire docteur Watson, condamné à vivre avec le pire spécimen d'humain bordélique que le monde ait connu. Après deux <em>drug-busts</em>, il savait de quoi Sherlock était capable.</p>
<p class="western">___________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil critique à la tenue de John. Décidément, son colocataire était incapable de se vêtir correctement. Il prit note de l’emmener chez son tailleur pour lui faire faire un costume adéquat. Il n’était pas pour encourager Watson à avoir des rendez-vous galants, mais puisque cela semblait inévitable… Lui-même n’avait pas changé de tenue. Après tout, son costume de ville était impeccable, due à l’inactivité de ces derniers jours.</p>
<p class="western">John ne voulait toujours pas croire qu’il s’était trouvé quelqu’un et Sherlock refusait de lui en dire plus. Il attendait avec une jubilation soigneusement dissimulée la déconfiture du médecin.</p>
<p class="western">-John, tu as oublié d’enlever l’étiquette de ton nouveau boxer.</p>
<p class="western">Le sursaut de son colocataire valait bien ce petit exercice intellectuel de déduction inutile.</p>
<p class="western">-Qu… Quoi ? Comment tu sais que… ?</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock lui jeta un regard appuyé en levant un sourcil et John marmonna quelque chose comme « Oh pour l’amour de Dieu… » avant de s’éclipser vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il revint, visiblement un peu plus énervé, il demanda immédiatement.</p>
<p class="western">-Dans une demi-heure devant le <em>Piazza</em> ? Je vais chercher Sarah.</p>
<p class="western">Le détective acquiesça avec un sourire.</p>
<p class="western">-Ne lui offre pas de rose, comme tu l’as si visiblement prévu. Sa fleur préférée est le lys.</p>
<p class="western">-Depuis quand tu t’y connais en femme, Sherlock ? Toi et Sarah ne vous êtes même pas parlés plus d’une poignée de fois.</p>
<p class="western">Le détective déplia ses longues jambes pour les poser négligemment sur la table basse.</p>
<p class="western">-Élémentaire mon cher John. Elle a un tatouage en forme de lys, juste sous l’oreille, discret mais très féminin, comme Sarah elle-même. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, chaque fois que je l’ai vu, elle avait des résidus de pollen au niveau de la poitrine sur ses hauts. Il me parait évident qu’en venant chez nous elle passe devant le cher et luxueux fleuriste en bas de Baker Street, lequel expose toujours de grands bouquets de lys, et qu’elle s’y arrête pour les respirer. Je dis les lys, parce que j’ai vu un petit morceau de pétale resté accroché à son bracelet en or jeudi dernier. Et, évidemment, parce que l’odeur du lys est aisément reconnaissable sur un certain nombre de tissus.</p>
<p class="western">-Wow, murmura John avant de s’en rendre compte et de se détourner nerveusement.</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock sourit avec satisfaction. Il était rafraîchissant de voir qu’après tout ce temps, Watson était toujours impressionné par ses capacités. Il espérait que cela ne changerait jamais. John était la seule personne qu’il considérait réellement comme un ami, quelqu’un dont il avait besoin, non pas parce qu’il était utile, mais parce qu’il était, simplement.</p>
<p class="western">-Dans une demi-heure, Sherlock, avertit le médecin en enfilant son blouson (… sans commentaire sur le tissus rapiécé et les écorchures aux coudes datant de leur dernière affaire. On aurait dit que John sortait tout droit d’une friperie. Enfin, les gens stupides (<em>pléonasmes</em>) l’auraient dit, avec leur manque flagrant de capacités intellectuelles)</p>
<p class="western">-Mais oui. Va acheter tes lys. Ne prend pas ceux de la troisième rangée de l’étale extérieure, trop chers, alors qu’ils sont traités avant exposition. Ceux de la deuxième rangée sur l’étagère intérieure du magasin sont d’une grande qualité.</p>
<p class="western">-Tu as retenu ça ? Je croyais que ton disque dur ne devait à aucun prix contenir du superflu ?</p>
<p class="western">-Ce n’est pas du superflu, déclara le détective sur un ton docte, puisque ça te concerne toi.</p>
<p class="western">John eut un sourire étrangement tendre et un peu étonné, avant de se détourner et de quitter l’appartement d’un pas léger. Sherlock se leva et passa la main derrière le sofa pour en tirer la canne qu’il gardait là, et la caresser pensivement.</p>
<p class="western">Un objet bien inutile à présent. Grâce à lui.</p>
<p class="western">___________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade passa un moment désagréable à se demander s’il fallait ou non qu’il passe chercher Sherlock comme il l’aurait fait avec une femme. Ca n’était pas comme s’il n’avait jamais eu des aventures avec des hommes, mais en général, ça se limitait à un bonjour-bonsoir dans une soirée bien arrosée, baise, et chacun s’en allait après une poignée de main. Et c’était quand il était à l’université.</p>
<p class="western">Depuis… Et bien, il semblait qu’il y avait toujours une affaire, toujours une réunion, et, peu à peu, il avait perdu le goût de l’effort requis pour tenter d’avoir une relation ou même une nuit de sexe. Il avait eu quelques rendez-vous avec des femmes célibataires un temps, les ultimes tentatives de sa mère pour avoir des petits-enfants. Généralement, cela se passait selon la formule suivante : fleurs-resto-silence pesant-évocation de son travail-regard admiratif de la dame-questions-explication un peu plus en détail de son travail-gêne de la dame-silence pesant-dessert-coup de fil du Yard/nuit de sexe-pas de rappel.</p>
<p class="western">Il tritura son bouton de manchette puis se décida à prendre ses clés de voiture et quitter la sécurité de son appartement. Il avait la singulière impression de se rendre à l’une de ses scènes de crime, trépidation et inquiétude mêlées. C’était Sherlock après tout. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’ils passent une soirée sans histoire.</p>
<p class="western">____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p class="western">-…Et alors, elle m’explique : « je ne comprends pas, docteur, pourtant, je prends la dose prescrite trois fois par jour ! ».</p>
<p class="western">-Elle prend des somnifères trois fois par jour ???</p>
<p class="western">-Oui ! Et elle me dit : « je comprends pas pourquoi je suis si fatiguée, vraiment ! Tout ce que je voulais, c’était passer une nuit tranquille ! » ! </p>
<p class="western">Sarah et John éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient un peu en avance et avaient donc décidés d’attendre devant le restaurant, profitant de l’air du soir. Sarah était très jolie dans sa robe gris clair et sa veste bleu nuit sur laquelle était piqué un lys blanc, enlevé un peu plus tôt à un magnifique bouquet (« Oh, John ! Ce sont mes fleurs préférées ! Tu es adorable ! ». Il pouvait remercier Sherlock pour le baiser passionné qui avait suivi, même s’il s’étoufferait plutôt que de l’admettre face à l’intéressé).</p>
<p class="western">En parlant de Sherlock, John le repéra qui s’approchait, marchant de son pas vif habituel. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et répondit au geste de la main de Sarah par un hochement de tête.</p>
<p class="western">-Bonsoir, Sarah. Très jolie fleur.</p>
<p class="western">Son ton innocent ne trompa pas un instant son colocataire, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il sourit à son tour.</p>
<p class="western">-Seul, Sherlock ? Et cette mystérieuse personne, alors ?</p>
<p class="western">Le détective sortit la main de son manteau et consulta sa montre.</p>
<p class="western">-Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Le retard n’est pas son genre.</p>
<p class="western">John s’apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque qu’une forme familière sortant d’une voiture sportive attira son attention. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise en reconnaissant l’homme qui venait vers eux.</p>
<p class="western">-Les… Lestrade ?! Sherlock, tu… ?</p>
<p class="western">Le détective passa la main sous le menton de son colocataire et lui ferma la bouche avec un sourire.</p>
<p class="western">-Bonsoir Lestrade.</p>
<p class="western">Le regard de Lestrade passa avec hésitation de Sherlock (souriant comme un chat devant un pot de crème), à John (s’il avait vu un alien, il aurait eu l’air moins surpris), à la jeune femme blonde (sourire vaguement confus, mais plutôt amical).</p>
<p class="western">-Bonsoir, docteur. Miss.</p>
<p class="western">-Inspecteur, coupa le médecin avec trépidation, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?</p>
<p class="western">Avant même que Lestrade ait pu espérer répondre, Sherlock coupa avec agacement :</p>
<p class="western">-Bien sûr, qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines ? Que je lui ai dit qu’il y allait y avoir un meurtre ? Tu vois bien qu’il a changé de costume et mis un peu de temps à choisir une chemise adéquate. (Il se tourna vers l’inspecteur, sans ralentir le débit). Très beaux boutons de manchette, Lestrade. Un cadeau de votre mère, non ? Mais vous savez que vous n’avez pas besoin de zircons pour m’être agréable.</p>
<p class="western">John eut un sourire crispé à l’adresse de Lestrade, avant de saisir son colocataire par le bras et de l’attirer <em>manu militari</em> à l’écart.</p>
<p class="western">-Non mais ça va pas ? Lestrade, Sherlock ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? C’est notre ami ! Enfin, je ne sais jamais avec toi, mais c’est mon ami. Et je pense qu’il nous considère comme tel.</p>
<p class="western">Le détective leva les sourcils.</p>
<p class="western">-Je ne vois pas le rapport. C’est toi qui est à l’origine de ce défi.</p>
<p class="western">-Ce n’est pas… John ravala sa salive et ferma les yeux, avec une profonde inspiration.</p>
<p class="western">Il tentait visiblement de se calmer. Il ouvrit les yeux et marmonna plus posément :</p>
<p class="western">-C’était idiot de vouloir te sortir de ton trou et c’était un pari stupide, je le reconnais. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille seul avec Sarah et tu faisais tout pour m’en empêcher, espèce de mule ! Mais, Sherlock, si Lestrade a accepté, c’est qu’il est un minimum intéressé, tu en as conscience ? Tu réalises que tu es en train de le mettre dans une situation impossible, sans parler de potentiellement blessante, juste parce que tu ne supportes pas de perdre la face ? Ou est-ce que ça t’es complètement égal ?</p>
<p class="western">Il fixa anxieusement les yeux gris-bleus. Sherlock avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s’il réfléchissait à la prochaine étape d’une enquête. Devant le silence prolongé, il demanda, incertain.</p>
<p class="western">-Tu… Tu m’as bien dit que tu n’étais pas intéressé par le sexe ou les relations amoureuses… Bon, je sais que tu n’as jamais nié être gay mais…</p>
<p class="western">-Si j’étais porté sur ces choses, John, alors oui, je préférerais les hommes aux femmes. J’ai pu rassembler suffisamment de faits pour pouvoir l’affirmer empiriquement.</p>
<p class="western">John essaya de ne pas imaginer ce qu’avait pu être le sexe « expérimenté et expérimental » du point de vue sherlockien. Malheureusement, c’est toujours quand on ne veut pas y penser que… Il secoua la tête et poursuivit :</p>
<p class="western">-Mais tu ne l’es pas ? Intéressé, je veux dire… Donc Lestrade…</p>
<p class="western">-Je ne suis pas contre une expérimentation renouvelée prenant en compte une réactualisation des paramètres. Il me faudrait plus de données, mais je ne suis pas contre dans le principe.</p>
<p class="western">Le médecin cligna des yeux, se repassant la phrase mentalement en essayant de la décoder.</p>
<p class="western">-Tu… Tu veux vraiment avoir un rencard avec Lestrade ?</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock sourit lentement, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu’il était sur le point de formuler une brillante idée/déduction.</p>
<p class="western">-Oui.</p>
<p class="western">John ne sut vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. D’habitude, Holmes faisait dans le compliqué. La simplicité de la réponse le désarmait.</p>
<p class="western">Pendant que les deux colocataires entretenaient ce qui semblait, de loin, être une conversation animée (essentiellement animée par le bon docteur, d’ailleurs), Lestrade et Sarah échangeaient des demi-sourires un peu gênés. Puis, semblant prendre une décision, la jeune femme lui sourit plus franchement et tendit la main.</p>
<p class="western">-Sarah Sawyer. Je suis une collègue de John et… un peu plus.</p>
<p class="western">Il se détendit, maintenant qu’elle avait fait le premier pas, même s’il était toujours un peu perdu (Sherlock l’avait-il utilisé dans une guéguerre privée avec Watson ? Ou était-ce sérieux ? Et était-ce une sortie à 4 ? Apparemment…). Il lui serra la main et se présenta à son tour.</p>
<p class="western">-Gabriel Lestrade, détective inspecteur au Yard.</p>
<p class="western">-Oh oui, je me souviens. Vous êtes le policier qui s’occupe souvent des affaires qui intéressent John et… Sherlock Holmes ?</p>
<p class="western">Elle avait dit le nom complet de Sherlock comme si elle hésitait entre les différents niveaux de familiarité possibles. Petite amie du doc, mais pas une proche de Sherlock… On ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir. Il hocha la tête.</p>
<p class="western">-C’est ça. Il m’arrive de consulter Sherlock, ses capacités sont remarquables.</p>
<p class="western">Il se rendit compte trop tard de la fierté qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Il se tut avec un demi-sourire embarrassé, lorsqu’il vit le sourire presque taquin de la jeune femme.</p>
<p class="western">-Ah ? Vous aussi, il vous a conquis ? Vous devriez entendre John parler de lui… Je me faisais presque du souci. Mais maintenant que je sais qu’il a déjà quelqu’un, ça me rassure.</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade avait appris au long de sa carrière à garder son flegme dans toutes les situations. C’est ce qui le sauva de devenir rouge comme une pivoine.</p>
<p class="western">-Hem, en vérité, nous…</p>
<p class="western">-…devrions aller dîner, coupa la voix joyeuse de Sherlock. John meurt de faim.</p>
<p class="western">Sarah acquiesça avec un sourire un peu plus réservé, et saisit la main que lui offrait John. Le couple s’engouffra dans le restaurant. Lestrade était sur le point de les suivre – il avait perdu l’espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait avant la fin de la soirée – lorsqu’il faillit faire un bond de deux mètres en sentant une main se poser sur le bas de son dos.</p>
<p class="western">-Nerveux, Lestrade ? Questionna une voix moqueuse à son oreille.</p>
<p class="western">-S…Sherlock.</p>
<p class="western">Le détective lui adressa un demi-sourire énigmatique, ses yeux pétillant à la lumière des lampadaires.</p>
<p class="western">-On y va ?</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade hocha la tête, mais marmonna en fixant le détective :</p>
<p class="western">-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Sherlock ? C’est quoi ce plan foireux ? Vous essayez de prouver quelque chose à Waston ?</p>
<p class="western">Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant avant qu’Holmes ne daigne répondre.</p>
<p class="western">-La vérité, c’est que je n’ai aucun « plan ». Mais tu es là, non ?</p>
<p class="western">La brusque familiarité laissa l’inspecteur suffisamment bouche bée pour qu’il ne rajoute rien. Il se contenta de suivre le mouvement lorsque le serveur les installa à la petite table ronde aux côtés de Sarah et John.</p>
<p class="western">___________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p class="western">L’un dans l’autre, constata Lestrade avec un sourire, le dîner se passait plutôt bien. Sarah leur avait raconté quelques anecdotes de quand elle était à la fac, et elle ne se laissait jamais démonter par les commentaires sarcastiques que glissait Sherlock de temps à autres. Puis, au milieu des pâtes, Sherlock leur avait décrit en détails la vie intime du couple de prétentieux trentenaires à leur droite, ce qui avait tellement fait rire Sarah qu’elle avait dû se rendre aux toilettes pour éviter d’attirer trop l’attention. John et Lestrade, plus mesurés l’un et l’autre, se contentaient le plus souvent d’écouter leurs soupirants (Sherlock Holmes était-il son soupirant ?… Non, il n’allait définitivement pas s’attarder sur le sujet).</p>
<p class="western">Ou plutôt, si. Sherlock n’était pas d’un naturel tactile, à moins qu’il ne fût excité par quelque chose (généralement un cadavre, ou le tueur y correspondant), mais il n’avait aucune notion de ce qu’on appelait communément un « espace privé ». Il ne cessait de se pencher vers Lestrade, et de s’attarder près de lui, de poser sa main à un millimètre à peine de la sienne…</p>
<p class="western">C’était… perturbant.</p>
<p class="western">Le serveur leur avait amené les desserts et Sarah, en réponse à la question de Lestrade à propos de sa rencontre avec John et Sherlock, avait commencé à raconter ce qu’elle appelait l’épisode des « acrobates mafieux chinois » (« Vous et John partagez un sens aigu du dramatique inutile » « Sherlock. » « Oui, John ? » « La ferme. » « Oh. Pardon. Continuez votre exposé romancé, Sarah. » « Sherlock ! » « Mais quoi ? »). De son côté, l’inspecteur trouvait la manière de raconter de Sarah tout à fait agréable. Toutefois, arrivé à la partie du récit concernant l’enlèvement des deux médecins, il se tourna vers Sherlock avec une trace de colère.</p>
<p class="western">-Typique ! Vous… (le tutoiement n’était toujours pas naturel à sa bouche) Tu te rends compte du risque que tu leur as fait prendre ? Déjà à John, quoique je ne m’attarderai pas sur la vitesse et la précision de sa gâchette… mais à cette jeune femme !</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock lui adressa un regard vaguement amusé.</p>
<p class="western">-C’était, j’en suis certain, le rendez-vous le plus mémorable de mademoiselle.</p>
<p class="western">-Mémorable ??? Sherlock, Sarah a failli y laisser la vie !</p>
<p class="western">Il vit le geste « laissez tomber, surtout laissez tomber » de John du coin de l’œil, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Sherlock le regardait, visiblement incompréhensif.</p>
<p class="western">-Et ? Questionna-t-il avec toute l’apparence de l’innocence blessée.</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel en crispant les mains avec une intense frustration, s’imaginant brièvement les serrer autour du cou du détective.</p>
<p class="western">-Et, <em>Sherlock</em>, on ne mets pas la vie des gens en danger pour résoudre un puzzle !</p>
<p class="western">Le détective eut un léger mouvement de tête et leva les sourcils avec surprise.</p>
<p class="western">-Trois morts en quelques jours, ça ne peut pas vraiment être qualifier de « puzzle », Gabriel.</p>
<p class="western">Oh, le… ! Oh, le coup bas ! Non seulement de faire comme si lui, Sherlock, n’appelait pas puzzle les plus sordides et violents des meurtres, mais en plus, utiliser son prénom pour la première fois comme diversion (réussie) ! Cela ne l’empêcha pas de donner un coup de poing sur la table.</p>
<p class="western">-Nom de Dieu, Sherlock ! Ca n’est pas…</p>
<p class="western">-Je ne peux pas laisser n’importe qui sortir avec John, n’est-ce pas ? Coupa Holmes, calmement.</p>
<p class="western">La question le stoppa dans son élan, et attira trois paires d’yeux sur le détective.</p>
<p class="western">-Sherlock ? Demanda le médecin avec un froncement de sourcil.</p>
<p class="western">Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.</p>
<p class="western">-Vois-tu, Gabriel, John aime vivre dangereusement. Ca fait partie de lui. Inutile qu’il perde son temps et son cœur à sortir avec quelqu’un qui ne peut pas supporter quelque chose d’aussi essentiel à la définition même de qui il est. Ou avec quelqu’un qui serait incapable de supporter la violence qu’il porte en lui et le danger qu’il aime défier avec moi.</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade resta interdit, comprenant peu à peu le raisonnement (absolument aberrant pour un humain normal, soit dit en passant) derrière les actions du détective. Sherlock… était tout simplement (façon de parler) excessivement protecteur envers la personne de John Watson. C’était… émouvant, d’une façon très très dérangeante.</p>
<p class="western">-Oh, se contenta-t-il de dire, observant l’échange de regards entre Sherlock et John.</p>
<p class="western">Puis Watson secoua la tête, avec un sourire.</p>
<p class="western">-Je n’ai besoin de personne pour choisir mes conjoints, Sherlock.</p>
<p class="western">Sarah regarda alternativement les deux colocataires puis Lestrade, et, après avoir avalé sa dernière cuillerée de glace, dit tranquillement :</p>
<p class="western">-Une chose est sûre, si je n’en étais pas convaincue auparavant, je le sais maintenant : ce n’est pas avec vous trois que j’aurai une petite vie tranquille.</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade fut à la fois amusé et touché d’avoir été inclus. Mais il ne laissa pas l’émotion s’installer. Il ne savait toujours pas, n’avait aucun réel moyen de savoir, quelles étaient les intentions de Sherlock à son égard. D’un certain côté, il enviait Sarah. Sa position auprès de John semblait assez évidente.</p>
<p class="western">Non pas que Lestrade aurait voulu sortir avec John… l’idée en elle-même était aussi ridicule que vaguement déplaisante. Il aimait beaucoup John, mais sérieusement…</p>
<p class="western">-Aucun risque, Gabriel, émit Holmes, tout aussi innocemment qu’un peu plus tôt, mais avec un rire au fond des yeux. John est fermement hétérosexuel. Je le sais, je vis avec.</p>
<p class="western">Face au regard choqué de Watson braqué sur lui et au petit rire vainement étouffé de Sarah, Lestrade gémit et se prit la tête dans les mains.</p>
<p class="western">Holmes en profita pour se lever et aller régler l’addition.</p>
<p class="western">-Sherlock, protesta John en le suivant.</p>
<p class="western">Il les regarda discuter un moment. Puis Watson sourit à nouveau, alors que Sherlock lui murmurait quelque chose. Il enviait (bon, d’accord, jalousait !) la complicité des deux hommes, réalisa-t-il.</p>
<p class="western">-C’est difficile, hein ?</p>
<p class="western">Il tourna la tête vers Sarah. Elle aussi les regardait, pensive.</p>
<p class="western">-Ils sont si proches. Il suffit que Sherlock appelle pour que John accourt. Et Sherlock agit de façon si protectrice avec lui qu’il en devient presque possessif. Mais je suppose que pour avoir une relation amoureuse avec des hommes exceptionnels, il faut en accepter les petits travers.</p>
<p class="western">Il ne trouva rien à dire, et se contenta donc d’acquiescer. Ils quittèrent le restaurant tous les quatre, Sarah au bras de John, et le bras de Sherlock passé fermement autour des épaules de Lestrade. Il ne fallu que quelques pas à ce dernier pour comprendre que la seule façon pour lui de rendre la position confortable était de passer son bras autour de la taille du détective, ce qu’il fit avec précaution.</p>
<p class="western">-Ils passent Millénium au cinéma Everyman de Baker Street dans une demi-heure, commenta Sarah en se tournant vers eux, on pourrait y aller.</p>
<p class="western">-Ennuy… commença Sherlock d’une voix morne avant de faire un petit mouvement qui le projeta encore plus contre Lestrade.</p>
<p class="western">L’inspecteur serra le corps mince par réflexe et comprit aisément, en voyant le détective foudroyer son colocataire du regard, que celui-ci venait de lui enfoncer son coude dans les côtes.</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade, lui, n’avait quasiment jamais l’occasion d’aller au cinéma et trouvait l’idée plutôt séduisante. Surtout que cela lui donnerait un peu de temps pour réfléchir et s’adapter à cette nouvelle situation avec Sherlock avant d’en arriver à la fin du rendez-vous... Et à ce qui pouvait se passer à ce moment-là. Et avec Sherlock, qui savait…?</p>
<p class="western">Ils remontèrent donc vers Baker Street à pied (il serait toujours temps pour Lestrade de venir récupérer sa voiture). Sarah et Sherlock s’étaient lancés, périlleusement du point de vue de Lestrade (qu’il se garda bien d’évoquer à haute voix), dans une discussion sur le cas d’une des patientes de la doctoresse. Holmes soutenait une théorie de il ne savait trop quoi sur une origine consanguine du cas, basée sur la description de Sarah, alors que celle-ci argumentait en faveur d’une maladie de type neurologique.</p>
<p class="western">Du moins, c’est ce que Lestrade avait compris.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux protagonistes se détachèrent peu à peu de leurs compagnons, se déplaçant naturellement l’un vers l’autre en discutant, ce qui laissa Watson et Lestrade marcher côte à côte un pas en arrière. L’inspecteur coula un regard en coin en direction de l’ancien militaire. John, de par son implantation dans l’orbite de Sherlock, était devenu une figure du paysage quotidien de Lestrade. Il avait même eu l’occasion de lui parler seul à seul deux ou trois fois, mais toujours de boulot. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait vu ce petit bonhomme sorti de nulle part, qui semblait attiré par Holmes comme un papillon par une chandelle. Il ne lui avait cependant pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que John Watson était un homme dangereux, peu importait combien il semblait faire les quatre volontés du détective. Lestrade n’était pas idiot, quoi qu’en pensât Sherlock. Le début d’analyse donné par le détective ainsi que le regard qu’il avait posé sur Watson avaient suffi à le renseigner sur qui exactement avait abattu avec une froide précision le chauffeur de taxi de l’ « Étude en rose ».</p>
<p class="western">Sherlock s’était trouvé un compagnon de choix. Quelle place cela laissait-il à Lestrade ? C’était une question pour laquelle il n’avait pour le moment aucune réponse.</p>
<p class="western">-J’avais lancé ça comme un pari.</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade sortit de sa rêverie et tourna la tête vers John. Mais celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, les mains croisées dans le dos.</p>
<p class="western">-Un pari idiot. Une façon de me débarrasser de Sherlock pour mon rendez-vous avec Sarah. C’est déjà difficile d’avoir une vie intime avec un colocataire qui peut deviner toute votre soirée en posant un seul regard sur votre personne… Mais en plus, quand ce colocataire s’avère être un possessif pot-de-colle buté comme un troupeau de mules, c’est carrément impossible. Et il a fallu que cet idiot refuse de ravaler sa fierté et aille se trouver un rencard.</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade avala sa salive et s’apprêta à répliquer.</p>
<p class="western">-Mais, coupa Waston, comme s’il savait ce qu’il allait dire, je suis content qu’il l’ait fait. Vous savez Lestrade, même pour quelqu’un comme Sherlock Holmes, je suis certain que la solitude est un fardeau. Cela n’aurait pas été si facile pour moi de m’immiscer dans sa vie si ça n’avait été le cas. Et je pense que cela lui pèse encore plus qu’aux autres. Je vous garantis que vous ne vous êtes pas choisi une sinécure…</p>
<p class="western">-Je sais, souffla l’inspecteur.</p>
<p class="western">John eut un brusque sourire, spontané et joyeux.</p>
<p class="western">-Ca, j’en doute ! Mais d’un autre côté, vous vous en rendrez compte très vite… Et il en vaut la peine.</p>
<p class="western">Son visage s’assombrit.</p>
<p class="western">-Il est plus vulnérable qu’il n’en a l’air, murmura-t-il pensivement, si bas que Lestrade dût tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre.</p>
<p class="western">Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, seulement dérangés par les voitures et les exclamations de leurs partenaires, toujours intensément plongés dans leur débat (que d’énergie dans ces deux corps minces ! De quoi défier et mettre KO le lapin Duracell en une seconde chrono !). Lestrade se demanda vaguement si cette discussion était la version Watson du « Si tu lui fait du mal, on ne retrouvera jamais ton cadavre ».</p>
<p class="western">Puis John mit les mains dans ses poches, attirant à nouveau à lui le regard de l’inspecteur.</p>
<p class="western">-Un jour il faudra que vous me racontiez comment vous et Sherlock vous êtes connus.</p>
<p class="western">Lestrade allait répondre, mais il se rendit compte qu’ils étaient devant le cinéma. Sarah et Sherlock semblaient avoir atteint un accord dans leur désaccord, même si le visage du détective exprimait tout son dédain.</p>
<p class="western">__________________________________________________________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <b>Soirée à quatre voix, Valse à quatre temps</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Chapitre II : Du côté des salles obscures</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde et ils eurent tôt fait d’empocher leurs billets. La séance était sur le point de commencer et ils rentrèrent dans la salle. John et Sarah s’assirent l’un près de l’autre, la jeune femme appuyant la tête sur l’épaule de son compagnon. Sherlock se plaça à la gauche de son colocataire, et Lestrade à la sienne.</p><p class="western">L’inspecteur arrangeait son manteau sur le siège à côté du sien lorsqu’il sentit le torse de Sherlock se coller contre son dos et le souffle du détective lui caresser l’oreille. Il se figea, surpris. Mais Sherlock ne fit que poser son propre manteau et son écharpe sur le même fauteuil. Cela n’empêchait pas qu’il pouvait sentir une odeur distincte qu’il commençait à associer au détective, et que Sherlock s’attarda dans cette position un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, avant de se rétracter et de s’adosser à nouveau à son siège.</p><p class="western">Sherlock aimait les jeux, de préférence ceux qui perturbaient la stabilité psychologique des gens. C’était un excellent acteur et il était insidieux et manipulateur. Lestrade l’avait déjà vu à l’œuvre à de nombreuses reprises et en avait lui-même fait les frais plus d’une fois. Était-ce une nouvelle sorte de jeu ?</p><p class="western">5 ans . Il le connaissait depuis 5 ans… et maintenant, ça, ce rencard, Watson qui sous-entendait que c’était sérieux, Sherlock, qui agissait comme s’il cherchait à le séduire…</p><p class="western">Pourquoi maintenant ?</p><p class="western">Le film commença, et, malgré ses préoccupations, Lestrade se trouva pris par l’action. Il n’avait pas lu le livre et découvrait donc chaque chose, une histoire prenante, des personnages biens développés... Les yeux fixés sur l’écran, il ne prit plus aucune garde à l’homme assis à sa droite.</p><p class="western">15 minutes, 30 secondes, 04 centièmes, et Sherlock Holmes s’ennuyait déjà. Rectification, il s’ennuyait depuis que les lumières s’étaient éteintes (ce qui l’empêchait de continuer à chercher des indices sur l’origine du mouvement compulsif de la jeune femme deux rangs plus bas ou sur le cas, tout aussi intéressant, de l’ancien secrétaire de direction à la retraite du coin gauche, dont il avait presque réussi à déterminer les penchants sexuels grâce à son veston bleu). Il s’était forcé à se concentrer sur l’écran, histoire de passer son ennui…</p><p class="western">Le héros était empoté, la hackeuse, quoi qu’intéressante, manquait de réalisme et l’ensemble n’était que fiction, fiction, fiction ! Toute déduction aurait été inutile, puisqu’il était évident que le scénariste avait en tête le divertissement et non pas la rigueur scientifique de ses rebondissements… Pitoyable.</p><p class="western">Pourquoi quelqu’un aurait-il voulu perdre de précieuses heures à regarder des stupidités pareilles ? Réponse : parce que les gens étaient stupides… Et n’avaient pas d’autres préoccupations que de remplir leur cerveau avec des récits superflus. Il glissa un regard sur sa droite et croisa le regard de John. Celui-ci lui adressa un rictus entre l’amusement, l’exaspération et l’affection. Ce genre de fiction facile était pourtant habituellement au goût du médecin, mais il ne regardait pas l’écran. Les légers mouvements de hanche réguliers et le fait qu’il avait passé deux fois la langue sur ses lèvres en moins d’une minute prouvaient qu’il avait d’autres préoccupations présentement. Ayant déjà émit une hypothèse sur son trouble, Sherlock baissa les yeux. Hypothèse empiriquement vérifiée. Il était excité. Une érection à ce stade du film ? John se préparait un joli et surtout très long moment de frustration. Sarah avait l’air passionné par le spectacle et était donc peu susceptible de l’aider.</p><p class="western">Ennuyeux. Trop facile à déduire. Pas un véritable challenge…</p><p class="western">Il offrit à John un regard narquois et fit un petit geste de la main vers la déformation de son jean (une vengeance pour le coup de coude d’un peu plus tôt). Bon. Il paierait pour avoir embarrassé son colocataire à un moment ou à un autre. John trouvait toujours quelque chose, et, lorsque la chose en question était suffisamment imaginative, c’était divertissant.</p><p class="western">Mais il s’ennuyait toujours. Aussi se tourna-t-il vers un autre sujet beaucoup plus distrayant sur sa gauche. Lestrade était totalement pris par le film, ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, le torse droit, élégant. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du détective. Il posa la main gauche sur l’accoudoir, à quelques millimètres de la cuisse de l’inspecteur. Il attendit un peu, vérifiant que celui-ci n’avait rien remarqué de suspect. Non. Il était trop pris par l’action (tss…). Puis il glissa sa main droite entre l’accoudoir et le jean de son colocataire pour atteindre sa poche. John manqua faire un bond sur son siège et le foudroya du regard. Sherlock l’ignora et récupéra son portable. S’assurant que la lumière de l’écran n’attirerait pas le regard de Lestrade, il composa rapidement un texto d’une main avant de poser le téléphone sur le siège. Avec un sourire un peu plus large, il s’appuya à nouveau sur son dossier.</p><p class="western">Lestrade entendit une vibration provenant de la poche de son manteau et accompagné d’un « ting » sonore. Incroyablement gêné d’avoir oublié d’éteindre son portable, il farfouilla rapidement jusqu’à trouver l’engin et en coupa le son avant de jeter un œil à l’écran.</p><p class="western">«<em> Message reçu de : J.Watson </em>».</p><p class="western">Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à l’ancien militaire, mais celui-ci avaient les yeux rivés sur l’écran, et ses deux mains, bien en vue, tenaient celle de Sarah.</p><p class="western">Ah.</p><p class="western">Il jeta un regard soupçonneux à Sherlock, mais celui-ci semblait tout autant captivé par l’action. Une des mains du détective était sur l’accoudoir qui les séparait et l’autre reposait élégamment sur son ventre. Les gestes ou les attitudes de Sherlock évoquaient toujours chez Lestrade ceux d’un danseur, souples et pleins de grâce.</p><p class="western">Sa curiosité l’emporta sur son envie de continuer à suivre le film et il ouvrit le message.</p><p class="western">« <em>Où la préférerais-tu ? SH</em> »</p><p class="western">Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour… pour… pour il ne savait trop quoi – il ne pouvait pas vraiment engueuler môssieur le sociopathe autoproclamé en plein milieu d’une séance de cinéma ! – il sentit la main de Sherlock se glisser le long de sa cuisse. Il tourna vivement la tête vers le détective et celui-ci lui sourit, un sourcil levé.</p><p class="western">-Sherlock, siffla-t-il en tentant de ne pas trop élever la voix.</p><p class="western">Le détective laissa sa main en place et reprit le portable de l’autre. Lestrade sentit quelques secondes plus tard la vibration du sien.</p><p class="western">« <em>Message reçu de : J.Waston</em> »</p><p class="western">Il se demanda vaguement si Sherlock participait au paiement de la facture de téléphone du docteur ou si celui-ci avait un forfait texto illimité, et ouvrit le message.</p><p class="western">« <em>Tu n’as pas répondu. SH</em> »</p><p class="western">Lestrade n’avait pas le texto rapide, contrairement à Sherlock. Il avait appris son métier à une époque où le portable n’existait pas, et en avait vu la naissance. Il avait encore du mal avec l’objet. Étrangement, cela lui fit ressentir comme un coup de marteau la différence d’âge d’avec Sherlock. Il jeta un regard au détective.</p><p class="western">Sherlock était si jeune. Quel âge avait-il déjà ? La fin de la vingtaine probablement… non, un peu plus. Il avait 26 ans lors de leur rencontre, 31, donc, aujourd’hui. Lestrade allait joyeusement sur ses cinquante ans. Seize ans d’écart.</p><p class="western">C’était facile de l’oublier. Après tout, Sherlock avait un intellect tel qu’il n’avait pas d’âge et il pouvait être aussi bien immature comme un enfant que tout à fait sérieux et terrifiant de compréhension des choses.</p><p class="western">Il secoua la tête. Sachant très bien qu’il risquait de faire d’autant plus de bruit en tapant sur son portable, il le rangea ostensiblement après l’avoir éteint avant de se tourner vers Sherlock.</p><p class="western">-J’aimerais surtout regarder le film ! Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers le détective. Puis il se rassit immédiatement, bien droit sur son siège, le regard vissé sur l’écran.</p><p class="western">Le léger gloussement à sa droite ne fit que l’inquiéter davantage. Il fit son possible pour ignorer la main qui avait à présent entamé un mouvement des plus distrayants. Lestrade posa la sienne dessus, pour l’arrêter. Il nota incidemment que la sienne était plus épaisse, plus courte que celle, longue et mince, de Sherlock. Le détective n’avait pas retiré ses gants de cuir noir. L’inspecteur eut une vision soudaine de Sherlock, nu, ne portant que ses gants… et sentit la réaction correspondante commencer à tendre son pantalon. Le détective dégagea doucement sa main, et Lestrade se trouva incapable de résister alors qu’elle remontait lentement vers son aine.</p><p class="western">Il serra les dents en sentant la main gantée ouvrir son pantalon avec une habileté étonnante, d’abord l’accroche, puis la fermeture. Une scène d’action à l’écran couvrit le gémissement étouffé qu’il laissa échapper en sentant la main aventureuse passer dans son boxer. Il tourna la tête vers son tourmenteur, mais Sherlock avait les yeux rivés sur l’écran, un air d’intense concentration au visage, et apparaissait complètement captivé par l’action. Enfoiré.</p><p class="western">Enfoiré !</p><p class="western">La main de Sherlock, le toucher un peu rêche du gant, les caresses du détective… Il pouvait sentir chaque mouvement souple de poignet, alors que les longs doigts s’enroulaient autour de son membre, le stimulant lentement, avec précision… Il se mordit la lèvre et enfonça ses ongles dans les accoudoirs. Il sentit le souffle de Sherlock contre son oreille.</p><p class="western">-Impressionnant, inspecteur…</p><p class="western">-Sherlock ! Ca suffit ! Grinça-t-il en réponse au sourire qu’il pouvait entendre dans la voix basse et sensuelle.</p><p class="western">-Oh ? Vraiment ? Et bien, je suppose… à ta guise.</p><p class="western">Et il retira sa main. Lestrade faillit crier de frustration. Le salaud souriait en coin, tout en restant fixé sur l’écran, ses mains croisées sous son menton. Il manqua exiger de Sherlock qu’il reprenne son intervention manuelle, mais son bon sens (éviter d’avoir du sperme partout !) et sa bonne éducation (en plein milieu d’un cinéma, bon Dieu !) prévalurent et il se contenta de refermer son pantalon en se mordant la lèvre sous la pression. Bravo. Impossible de se concentrer sur le film maintenant.</p><p class="western">Surtout qu’il ne savait même plus où ils en étaient.</p><p class="western">Et pour tout dire, il s’en fichait.</p><p class="western">Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était presser Sherlock contre l’un des murs et l’embrasser jusqu’à l’étouffement.</p><p class="western">Mais ce que ce putain de film pouvait être long !</p><p class="western">Finalement, le générique marqua la fin de la torture pour les trois hommes. Sarah semblait enchantée par le film et le commentait, enthousiaste, à un John un peu « tendu » qui l’aidait à enfiler son manteau. Sherlock enfila le sien et son écharpe en souriant à Lestrade.</p><p class="western">Arrogant petit salaud !</p><p class="western">Il ne désirait qu’une chose, arracher ce sourire de ces lèvres, et les faire gémir et crier…</p><p class="western">L’inspecteur enfila son pardessus d’un geste brusque sans quitter les yeux bleus des siens, et ils sortirent du cinéma. Comme souvent à Londres, il avait commencé à pleuvoir dru assez soudainement alors que rien ne le laissait présager dans l’après-midi. Sarah remonta son col et se pressa contre John. Sherlock leva les yeux, apparemment fasciné par la pluie, sans chercher à s’abriter, l’eau coulant sur son visage que Lestrade dévorait des yeux. Il se ressaisit et se détourna de la pâle vision pour regarder la rue.</p><p class="western">-Je ferais mieux d’aller récupérer ma voiture, hésita-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à Sherlock.</p><p class="western">Il n’en avait pas envie… Sauf s’il pouvait emmener son sociopathe personnel en souvenir. Mais le détective secoua la tête.</p><p class="western">-Notre appartement est à deux pas. Nous sommes tous adultes ici, inutile de joueur la carte de la pudeur. Ni John ni moi ne sommes enclins à vous laisser partir.</p><p class="western">Il parlait autant à Lestrade qu’à Sarah et leur adressa un regard à chacun.</p><p class="western">-Sherlock… Soupira John, avec un manque marqué de conviction, comme s’il s’était résigné au caractère de son colocataire.</p><p class="western">-Oh bien sûr, pas dans la même chambre, commenta le détective, comme si le problème venait de là. John dort un étage au-dessus de moi, quoiqu’en pense la fine fleur de Scotland Yard.</p><p class="western">John mit une main sur ses yeux et secoua la tête. Lestrade sourit malgré lui. Il était difficile de rester de marbre en face de ce monument d’insultes aux conventions et à la bienséance qu’était Sherlock Holmes. Sarah se pressa un peu plus contre John et hocha la tête.</p><p class="western">-Ca me paraît une bonne solution. Je n’ai pas envie de prendre un taxi, ça coûte une fortune à cette heure-ci, et rentrer à pied avec ce temps…</p><p class="western">Elle sourit à Lestrade, taquine, amusée et… eh bien, belle. Il devait le reconnaître. John semblait tout aussi ravi, et c’était plutôt compréhensible.</p><p class="western">Bien. Ca ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d’options. Il hocha la tête.</p><p class="western">-Excellent !</p><p class="western">Et Sherlock de partir d’un pas vif sous la pluie. John passa un bras autour des épaules de Sarah et le couple lui emboîta le pas. L’inspecteur n’eut guère d’autre choix que de les suivre en relevant son col.</p><p class="western">Ils remontèrent rapidement la rue et arrivèrent devant le 221B Baker Street. Sherlock ouvrit la porte en silence mais sans paraître prêter la moindre attention à la discrétion. Un instant, Lestrade envia la facilité de mouvement du détective, puis s’imagina cette même grâce féline dans un lit… dans quelques instants… et ravala sa salive avec un mélange d’appréhension et d’impatience. Il suivit Sarah et John à l’intérieur. John lui fit signe d’être silencieux en pointant la porte de la logeuse.</p><p class="western">Lestrade espérait sincèrement que les étages étaient bien isolés.</p><p class="western">Ils rejoignirent tous le salon des colocataires. Le capharnaüm qui y régnait avait de quoi effrayer et déconcerter n’importe qui. Lestrade nota la présence d’au moins trois dossiers qui venaient du Yard et qu’il savait ne PAS avoir prêté à Sherlock. Et qu’est-ce que c’était que ça dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre ? Un rat dans du formol ?</p><p class="western">Une main saisissant la sienne le sortit de sa contemplation un peu hébétée de la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers Sherlock. Le détective avait déjà quitté son manteau et son écharpe, mais les gants étaient toujours là, le cuir glissant sur sa peau, électrique, lui rappelant cette même sensation sur une partie plus intime de son anatomie.</p><p class="western">-Ton manteau, Gabriel… Murmura la voix rauque et douce, toute proche de son oreille.</p><p class="western">Il quitta rapidement le vêtement et Sherlock le posa négligemment sur le dossier d’une chaise (au-dessus de… de… il ne savait même pas ce que c’était cette fourrure rousse, on aurait dit une étole de femme, mais enfin… Sherlock déguisé en femme… hum…)</p><p class="western">-Bonne nuit, messieurs.</p><p class="western">Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Sarah qui leur souriait malicieusement, la main fermement entourée par celle de John. L’ancien militaire la dévorait des yeux et il se contenta d’un « bonne nuit » marmonné rapidement, davantage adressé à la poitrine de Sarah qu’à Holmes et Lestrade.</p><p class="western">Bonne nuit, en effet.</p><p class="western">L’inspecteur le leur rendit avec politesse. Sherlock lui, leur adressa un sourire en coin, et :</p><p class="western">-Bonne nuit Sarah, veillez bien à ne pas regarder dans le tiroir en-dessous du lit.</p><p class="western">La jeune femme tourna un regard interrogateur vers son compagnon et John plissa les lèvres avant d’adresser à Holmes un regard meurtrier.</p><p class="western">-Bonne nuit, Sherlock, gronda-t-il d’une voix qui laissait sous-entendre des représailles.</p><p class="western">Mais le détective semblait s’être déjà désintéressé d’eux et s'était détourné pour traverser la cuisine. John leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Sarah pour l’entraîner à l’étage.</p><p class="western">-Sa chambre est derrière la cuisine, Lestrade, l’informa-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez y trouver par contre. Bonne chance.</p><p class="western">Il resta figé là, un moment après que les pas des amants aient disparu dans l’escalier.</p><p class="western">_____________________________________________________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <b>Soirée à quatre voix, Valse à quatre temps</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Chapitre III : Délices des premières fois</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">-Gabriel ?</p><p class="western">II cligna des yeux, porta son attention vers l’origine de la voix douce… et marqua un temps d’arrêt, aussi bien du cœur que du cerveau. Sherlock était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte séparant la cuisine de ce qui devait être sa chambre, en une attitude lascive. Il avait quitté sa veste de costume et sa chemise était entrouverte sur un torse pâle. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués par la pluie. Les yeux bleu-gris le fixaient intensément, comme s’il était une pièce d’un des puzzles que le détective affectionnait tant. Flatteur, certes, mais c’était aussi effrayant, quelque part. Qu’est-ce que Sherlock était en train de déduire de sa vie ? De ses échecs ? De sa solitude ? De son âge ? De ses expériences heureuses et malheureuses ? Il se lécha les lèvres et se dansa légèrement d’un pied sur l’autre. Cela amena un sourire sur les lèvres du détective.</p><p class="western">-Alors, inspecteur ? Des difficultés à se remettre de notre petite sortie ?</p><p class="western">Lestrade fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant la désinvolture comme la provocation qu’elle était. Il en oublia ses insécurités et tâta jusqu’à attraper l’un des dossiers qu’il souleva.</p><p class="western">-Ceci est la propriété de Scotland Yard, Sherlock.</p><p class="western">-Ce n’est pas de ma faute si cette chère Sally est si désordonnée.</p><p class="western">Lestrade s’avança, en fixant la chair blanche à peine dévoilée avec faim.</p><p class="western">-Mais c’est toi qui a pris ces dossiers, continua-t-il d’une voix sourde.</p><p class="western">Sherlock haussa les épaules.</p><p class="western">-Un ou deux cas de plus résolus ne vous feront pas de mal, je suppose. C’est inimaginable ce que vous accumulez d’incompétences sur les cas les plus…</p><p class="western">Il ne termina pas, la main de Lestrade l’avait saisi à la gorge, le dossier terminant au sol, oublié. Les lèvres de l’inspecteur firent une courte pose à quelques millimètres de celles du détective.</p><p class="western">-Tu es impossible, murmura-t-il en le fixant.</p><p class="western">-Mais tu as besoin de moi, compléta Sherlock d’une voix rauque, comme il l’avait déjà fait tant de fois sur leurs scènes de crime…</p><p class="western">… Et aujourd’hui cette phrase avait une toute autre connotation…</p><p class="western">-Oui, que Dieu me pardonne, oui !</p><p class="western">Lestrade dévora ces lèvres pour les faire taire avant qu’elles n’aient pu en rajouter, sa main serrant un peu plus fermement la gorge pâle, l’autre agrippant la taille mince pour la coller contre lui, pressant le corps svelte contre le mur. Il lui avait fallu cinq ans pour goûter à cette beauté, il n’avait aucune intention de le laisser s’en tirer une seconde de plus. Pas après la soirée de torture, pas après cet instant avorté dans les ténèbres d’un cinéma. La respiration saccadée, restreinte par la pression d’une poigne sans pitié, les lèvres tendres, le corps se contractant sous son assaut… Il se retira à peine, leurs lèvres continuant à s’effleurer, leurs souffles courts se mêlant. Sherlock avait les yeux mi-clos, lourds de l’effort qu’il faisait pour respirer, et Lestrade d'en retirer une joie féroce. Ce contrôle sur cet homme extraordinaire, impossible, ce pouvoir…</p><p class="western">Et cette faim… Il resserra encore plus son emprise et caressa ses lèvres de sa langue, avant de l’embrasser profondément. Une des mains du détective s’accrocha convulsivement à son poignet, l’autre à son épaule. Il commençait à suffoquer…</p><p class="western">-Est-ce que je t’ennuie maintenant, Sherlock ? Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, les mordant entre chaque mot.</p><p class="western">-Ca… dépend… Définis… ennuyer…</p><p class="western">Toujours arrogant, alors ! Sans relâcher la tension, il jeta un coup d’œil à la pièce derrière lui. Elle était jonchée d’un tas de bric-à-brac de ce qu’il supposait être des expériences ratées ou abandonnées, de produits divers, d’articles de journaux, de livres, de cartes… Sherlock, dans toute sa splendeur, brillant et désordonné, incompatible avec le reste de la race humaine et pourtant toujours en son cœur.</p><p class="western">Le lit était singulièrement vide de tout encombrement. Pourtant les plis dans les draps signifiaient qu’il avait dû y avoir des piles là-dessus aussi (il n’était pas Sherlock, mais ça, ça se voyait). Se pouvait-il que Sherlock ait anticipé… ?</p><p class="western">-Impossible… à… prévoir… souffla la voix, faiblissant. Mais… il est toujours… bon de…. formuler… des… hypothèses…</p><p class="western">Il reporta son attention sur le visage de son captif. D’un coup sec, il libéra le bras qui tenait la taille du détective et, alors que la main de celui-ci se raccrochait désespérément à la chemise de l’inspecteur, il saisit celle de Sherlock et tira un violemment, arrachant une partie des boutons. Puis il le manœuvra brutalement pour le balancer sur le lit. Le détective s’y effondra, pour une fois assez peu gracieusement, ce qui amena une jouissance presque cruelle chez l’inspecteur. Le corps de Sherlock exécuta quelques mouvements secs, tentant de ramener l’air nécessaire dans ses poumons, les longues mains caressant et s’agrippant à son cou et à sa poitrine en un balai étrangement érotique. Lestrade, en le quittant des yeux le moins possible, retira chaussures, chaussettes et veste, déboutonna sa chemise et son pantalon, libérant un peu la pression qui bouillonnait dans son entre-jambe. Cela ne fit que lui remettre en mémoire la torture de Sherlock dans le cinéma… Il sourit et s’approcha du lit où reposait le détective, forme élancée et languissante, étendue, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, un vibrant appel au désir. Les paupières s’entrouvrirent et deux orbes bleues le fixèrent, alors qu’un sourire se dessinait lentement sur les lèvres presque blanches.</p><p class="western">-Une jolie performance, murmura-t-il d’une voix enrouée cette fois, mais est-ce vraiment amusant si à aucun moment je ne crains pour ma vie ?</p><p class="western">Lestrade s’avança jusqu’au bord du lit et s’assit pour se pencher au-dessus du jeune homme.</p><p class="western">-Tu voudrais que je prenne le risque de te mettre dans le coma ? Questionna-t-il en caressant le torse dénudé du bout des doigts. Je pense que je deviendrais la prochaine cible de ton cher colocataire, si c’était le cas. Et avec un tel tireur d’élite…</p><p class="western">Sherlock étouffa un petit rire.</p><p class="western">-Oui, John pourrait être un problème.</p><p class="western">Il leva la main et effleura le visage du policier, son regard perçant en scrutant les traits. Il ne pensait pas que Lestrade s’avérerait aussi… compatible. Il n’avait pas vu venir cette passion pour les jeux sadomasochistes, et pour quelqu’un comme lui, la surprise, si rare, était une drogue. Il avait aimé sentir les doigts puissants lui arracher peu à peu la vie, inexorables. Le désir, l’envie de cet homme, avait grandi à chaque accroissement de la pression. Lestrade renfermait une passion, une colère, une hargne… L’inspecteur le contemplait, le regard sombre. Il traça le contour de la bouche ferme, suivant la ligne carrée du menton puis celle du cou avant de s’égarer sur sa poitrine. Il savait au regard de Lestrade, à la façon dont, inconsciemment, il observait alternativement sa main et la sienne, qu’il pensait à leur différence d’âge.</p><p class="western">Lestrade était stupide. Il ne fallait pas qu’il l’oublie.</p><p class="western">Il se redressa, sa respiration toujours un peu difficile, et s’appuya sur l’une de ses mains. L’autre quitta la poitrine de Lestrade pour revenir à son visage et l’attirer à lui.</p><p class="western">-Je m’ennuie, inspecteur, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Peut-être que je devrais aller finir ce travail sur la coagulation de…</p><p class="western">La main de Lestrade agrippa ses cheveux et l’attira violemment à lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à recevoir l’assaut qui lui clouerait le bec. Mais au lieu de l’embrasser, le visage de l’inspecteur plongea dans son cou et il sentit une morsure sauvage, les dents de son amant s’enfonçant profondément dans sa chair. Il planta ses doigts dans le dos de l’inspecteur en réaction et un grondement sourd lui répondit. De l’autre main, il saisit la nuque de son tourmenteur, ne se maintenant assis que par le soutien du bras de celui-ci autour de sa taille.</p><p class="western">Lestrade le laissa glisser à nouveau sur le lit, sans pour autant relâcher son nouveau plat favori. La peau de Sherlock était légèrement humide de la pluie qui n’avait pas séchée, et il sentait une odeur étrange, un peu brûlée, un peu sanglante et fruitée tout à la fois, presque douceâtre. Il résista à l’envie de mordre plus fort, d’atteindre le sang, de lui montrer une fois pour toute que… que…</p><p class="western">Il s’écarta, embrassant la marque avant de se redresser et de s’allonger totalement contre le long corps mince. Sherlock portait toujours sur lui ce regard perçant. Une des mains blanche vint caresser la morsure, et Lestrade se trouva fasciné par le mouvement. La chair pâle avait rougi, marquée de ses doigts et de ses dents.</p><p class="western">La bouche du détective s’étira en un sourire qu’il ne connaissait que trop, celui que Sherlock arborait chaque fois qu’il venait de comprendre un aspect crucial d’une affaire. Il se pencha et reprit possession de cette bouche tentatrice. Il ne voulait pas l’entendre déduire, ou exposer, ou se moquer. Il pressa le corps de Sherlock contre le sien, sentit les deux bras entourer ses épaules alors que le détective lui abandonnait sa bouche. Il attrapa les cheveux bruns, glissa la main sous sa nuque et mordit légèrement les lèvres offertes, puis remonta doucement sur les joues, les pommettes hautes. Sa main glissa de la taille jusqu’aux hanches. Sherlock était tout en grâce, songea-t-il avec amusement, mais il était aussi tout en os et en angles. Il était clair qu’il ne se nourrissait pas assez.</p><p class="western">Sa main ne cessait de buter contre le haut du pantalon de costume de son amant et il grogna de frustration. Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus.</p><p class="western">-Enlève-moi ça. Tout de suite. Ordonna-t-il d’une voix sèche.</p><p class="western">Il retint son souffle une seconde, de peur que Sherlock ne le ridiculisât. Après tout, la violence semblait l’exciter, surtout s’il risquait sa vie. Mais un ordre…</p><p class="western">__________________________________________________________________________________</p><p class="western">Un ordre, simple, murmuré.</p><p class="western">-Fais-moi l’amour, John.</p><p class="western">L’ex-militaire contempla un moment le visage de Sarah. Ses yeux lumineux, sa bouche mince mais qui souriait de la plus belle des façons, ses joues légèrement rosées d’excitation. Mystérieuse, et enfin accessible. Bientôt sienne. La porte à peine refermée, John l’avait attiré à lui. Il n’avait pu que la dévorer des yeux toute la soirée, sans pouvoir soulager son désir.</p><p class="western">Elle entoura son visage de ses mains fines et douces et l’attira à elle. Elle l’embrassa passionnément, sa langue taquine et décidée contre la sienne. Il se sentit un peu déstabilisé. Mais Sarah n’était pas des plus subtiles, pas quand il s’agissait de ce qu’elle voulait, il le savait. Il agrippa sa taille d’un bras tandis que son autre main caressait ses cheveux encore humides de la pluie. Il respirait l’odeur de fleur de son parfum et la fraîcheur de la pluie sur sa peau. Ses lèvres étaient douces…</p><p class="western">Ils s’embrassaient avec férocité, ne s’écartant que pour prendre quelques inspirations, haletants, lèvres contre lèvres, avant de s’embrasser à nouveau. Sarah s’agrippa à son pull et l’incita à le retirer, accompagnant son geste avec frénésie. Elle fit glisser sa veste au sol avant d’attraper de nouveau son cou et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il y eut un instant où ses bras restèrent prisonniers du tissu et où il se sentit vaguement ridicule, puis il parvint à se détacher. Le pull tomba au sol et les mains agiles s’attaquèrent à ses boutons de chemise. Ils échangèrent un éclat de rire lorsque l’un d’entre eux fit de la résistance et resta bloqué dans les plis du tissus. Une fois la chemise retirée, il s’avança vers Sarah qui lui sourit avant de se retourner et de remonter ses cheveux pour dévoiler sa nuque. Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la chair tendre de son cou. Elle soupira doucement et tourna un peu la tête pour lui laisser remonter jusqu’à sa joue. Pendant qu’il l’embrassait, il fit glisser sa fermeture éclair avant de faire tomber les manches le long de ses bras, sentant ses cheveux le frôler dans leur chute. Il fit de son geste une caresse, la peau de ses bras si douce, son cou si délicieusement parfumé. Elle fit glisser sa robe au-delà de ses hanches, sur le sol. Il s’écarta, admirant la grâce de sa chute de rein. Elle se retourna et écarta les bras en se mordant les lèvres. Elle portait un soutien-gorge bleu orné de lys blancs brodés, fin et qui épousait parfaitement ses seins en leur offrant un arrondi délicieux et tentateur, et une jolie culotte assortie.</p><p class="western">Il ravala sa salive, sa gorge soudainement sèche. Le sourire de Sarah s’élargit, joyeux, coquin et infiniment sensuel. Il la regarda s’approcher et poser les mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture qu’elle détacha sans mal avant de détacher le bouton du jean et de faire lentement glisser sa fermeture éclair sans le quitter des yeux. Ses mains effleurèrent le renflement et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, comme si la sensation seule lui procuraient du plaisir. Il voulait l’attirer à lui, la presser contre son torse, l’embrasser jusqu’à plus soif, mais il restait paralysé par ses mouvements hypnotiques, par la tendresse de ses mains, par les mystères contenus dans ses yeux. Elle se redressa et recula de quelques pas, se laissant glisser sur le lit, s’appuyant sur ses mains et lui souriant. Il prit une inspiration et retira ce qui lui restait de vêtement, excepté son boxer, et se tint debout, immobile. Il se sentait étrangement… peut-être pas nerveux, mais… c’était la première fois, depuis l’Afghanistan. La première fois, avec Sarah.</p><p class="western">Il sentait son regard, le long de son corps, comme une caresse. Il s’approcha lentement et s’allongea près d’elle, sa main remontant le long d’une jambe mince. Sarah n’était pas parfaite, elle était un peu anguleuse, sa taille n’était pas très marquée, mais elle rayonnait. Il glissa la main autour de ses hanches et approcha son visage pour l’embrasser quand…</p><p class="western">‘Bonk’. Un bruit sourd, accompagné d’un très léger tremblement du mur les fit se séparer. Ils s’entre-regardèrent avant de tourner instinctivement et inutilement les yeux vers le sol. Sarah le regarda à nouveau, se mordant les lèvres, comme hésitant entre le rire et l’inquiétude. John secoua la tête et l’embrassa. Il sentit sa main contre sa joue alors que leurs langues se mêlaient à nouveau et…</p><p class="western">Une série de quinte de toux. Cette fois-ci, les deux médecins se redressèrent. John maudissait déjà <em>l’espèce-de-grand-échalas-de-mes-deux-qui-même-dans-une-chambre-avec-son-amant-ne-peut-pas-s’empêcher-de-m’empêcher-de-conclure-nom-de-Dieu</em> !</p><p class="western">-Tu… tu crois qu’on devrait aller voir ?</p><p class="western">John secoua la tête et l’attira à nouveau à lui.</p><p class="western">-S’il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas voir, c’est Sherlock en tenue d’Adam. Sans parler de Lestrade !</p><p class="western">-Mais…</p><p class="western">Il lui embrassa chastement les lèvres, la faisant taire.</p><p class="western">-Ce sont deux professionnels qui risquent leurs vies tous les jours. Je ne pense pas qu’ils soient en danger dans cette chambre… Et si c’est le cas, je ne veux pas participer !</p><p class="western">-Ce n’est pas très…</p><p class="western">-Crois-moi, vivre avec Sherlock vous apprend à relativiser vos élans solidaires… Surtout envers les grandes Sarah Bernhardt brunes.</p><p class="western">Il lui caressa le bras, tendrement.</p><p class="western">-Où en étions-nous ?</p><p class="western">Sarah sourit et murmura, intime.</p><p class="western">-Je crois que je t’avais donné un ordre bien précis…</p><p class="western">Ah oui. Cet ordre…</p><p class="western">__________________________________________________________________________________</p><p class="western">…était peut-être trop lui demander. Les yeux gris-bleus le regardaient intensément. Puis, avec lenteur, Sherlock se redressa et se leva. Sans quitter Lestrade des yeux, il retira son pantalon et son boxer pour se tenir nu devant lui. L’inspecteur sentit sa bouche s’assécher d’un coup, alors qu’il dévorait le corps pâle des yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du détective.</p><p class="western">-Et maintenant ?</p><p class="western">-V… Viens ici, ordonna-t-il, maudissant le tremblement dans sa voix.</p><p class="western">Sherlock lui obéit, se glissant sur le lit avec la grâce d’un félin pour venir s’allonger près de lui. Lestrade leva la main, presque hésitant. Il ne savait comment appréhender Sherlock, qui ne cessait de le surprendre, comme s’ils jouaient à un jeu dont l’inspecteur n’avait pas les règles. Il caressa l’épaules anguleuse, puis la taille, puis le galbe d’une hanche avant de se pencher pour embrasser les lèvres et ne plus les voir sourire. Sherlock lui abandonna sa bouche, passant les bras autour de son cou, agrippant son dos. La jambe pâle qu’il caressait remonta le long de la sienne, la capturant dans son emprise. Il se pressa contre le corps mince avec abandon, mordant légèrement les lèvres qu’il embrassait, goûtant encore et encore au plaisir de cette langue adroite. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre l’indéniable pouvoir d’attraction de cet homme impossible. Il sentit l’érection de son amant, lourde et dure contre la sienne. Il maudit intérieurement son pantalon et tenta maladroitement de le retirer d’une main. Mais, alors qu’il parvenait presque à un progrès notable, la bouche de Sherlock quitta la sienne et s’aventura sur sa joue, puis sur son cou, caressante et sensuelle, et il perdit immédiatement tous ses moyens.</p><p class="western">-S… Sherlock…</p><p class="western">-Un problème, Gabriel ? Questionna une voix moqueuse à son oreille.</p><p class="western">L’inspecteur gronda, et attrapa les épaules blanches des deux mains, forçant le corps mince contre le matelas. Il se redressa sur ses genoux pour surplomber le corps du détective.</p><p class="western">-Tu es un insupportable gamin !</p><p class="western">Son amant leva un sourcil, un éclat d’amusement dansant dans ses yeux. Lestrade relâcha ses épaules et se redressa complètement.</p><p class="western">-Déshabille-moi, ordonna-t-il, de la voix qui lui servait à mettre au pas tous les Anderson et les Sally de son service.</p><p class="western">Sherlock leva les mains, en une attitude qui semblait plus complaisante que réellement soumise, et agrippa le haut de son pantalon et le boxer en dessous, avant de les faire glisser rapidement sur ses cuisses. Il retint avec peine un grognement en sentant le tissus riper contre son sexe. Il attrapa les mains de Sherlock, qui commençaient à remonter vers ses épaules pour lui retirer sa chemise.</p><p class="western">-Mais je n’ai pas fini, murmura le détective.</p><p class="western">Le yeux bleu-gris le défiaient, insondables et lumineux, alors que cette bouche tentatrice lui souriait à nouveau.</p><p class="western">-Finis-moi ça, d’abord ! Gronda-t-il en forçant les longues mains pâles contre son érection presque douloureuse.</p><p class="western">Il ne put cette fois se retenir d’être vocal en sentant les longs doigts fins s’enrouler autour de son sexe. Il était prisonnier de ces yeux bleu-gris… Ça pouvait sembler exagérément romantique, ça ne l’était pas. Sherlock n’était pas captivant dans le sens tu-es-l’homme-de-ma-vie-et-je-veux-te-regarder-les-yeux-dans-les-yeux. Non. Il était captivant d’une manière angoissante, voire presque terrifiante.</p><p class="western">-Tu es sûr que tu veux que je termine ?</p><p class="western">Un légère accélération, une caresse plus étroite, une prise ferme sur ses bourses suivie d’une caresse adroite… Un éclat dans ces yeux bleu-gris... Assez pour convaincre Lestrade que Sherlock pouvait effectivement le « terminer » à n’importe quel moment, selon son bon plaisir. Il fusilla le détective du regard et agrippa à nouveau les poignet, sans aucune douceur, pour les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête. Ils se fixèrent un moment, Lestrade haletant, frustré de s’être lui-même gâché son plaisir mais refusant de laisser le dernier mot à ce petit enfoiré, et Sherlock, lascif, calme, mais remuant très légèrement sous lui.</p><p class="western">-Je te conseille de prendre un oreiller, souffla l’inspecteur très bas, intense, en lui lâchant les poignets. Si tu ne l’as pas fait d’ici trente secondes, c’est égal, je viendrai dans ta gorge de toute façon.</p><p class="western">Il n’y avait pas vraiment de contenu dans la menace. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Sherlock, même si celui-ci le lui demandait. Il l’aimait. Peut-être pas d’une passion intensément romantique : la veille il n’était qu’un fantasme vague et lointain, à moitié formulé. Mais il avait énormément d’affection pour le jeune homme, et il ne participerait pas à une quelconque logique autodestructrice que celui-ci aurait pu, ou non, entretenir. Et quand bien même il n’aurait pas eu de sentiments pour lui, Lestrade n’était pas le genre d’homme à prendre du plaisir dans la souffrance d’autrui.</p><p class="western">Cependant il voyait que ces mots avaient un impact intéressant sur son amant. Une lueur d’excitation dans ce regard… Sherlock sembla hésiter un assez long moment, au point qu’il faillit lui-même saisir un des oreillers. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans la jolie tête brune, puis Sherlock tendit le bras en un éclair et une de ses mains s’enroula autour d’un des larges coussins de plumes et le plaça sous ses épaules et sa nuque, lui permettant de se redresser un peu. Il tourna ensuite un regard provocant vers l’inspecteur, l’air de dire : « alors ? ».</p><p class="western">Lestrade ne se fit pas prier. Alors qu’il se mettait à l’aise juste devant la bouche entrouverte…</p><p class="western">__________________________________________________________________________________</p><p class="western">…Les doigts de Sarah remontaient lentement sur sa poitrine, s'arrêtèrent sur la longue cicatrice qui traversait son épaule gauche. Une balle, une balle seulement. Mais une opération à vif, pratiquée sur le front, pour retirer cette unique balle avait laissé une marque profonde et endommagé une partie de ses nerfs. Il n’aimait pas qu’on le touchât ici. Pourtant, la douce exploration de Sarah ne le troublait pas. Elle le contemplait avec une adorable admiration, comme s’il était une sorte de héros, et une tendre compassion, d’autant plus empathique qu’étant médecin elle savait les pourquoi, les comment et les conséquences. Elle déposa un baiser sur la peau cicatricielle avant de relever la tête et de l’embrasser. Il glissa la main le long de sa cuisse, relevant sa jambe, l’incitant à entourer sa taille. Il se pressa contre elle, avide à présent. Le contact doux et électrisant de la soie de ses sous-vêtement contre son sexe l’excita encore davantage. Il sentit les ongles de son amante s’enfoncer dans son cuir chevelu alors qu’elle gémissait dans leur baiser. Il glissa sa main dans son dos et dégrafa, après moult essais infructueux et bougrement frustrants, le soutien-gorge qui emprisonnait sa poitrine.</p><p class="western">Sa main erra sur ses seins, prudente. Était-elle sensibles ? Sarah sourit contre ses lèvres, saisit sa main de la sienne et la plaqua contre sa poitrine. Il pressa ses doigts sur la peau douce, la chair ferme. Sarah soupira de plaisir et passa la langue contre les dents de son amant. Il frémit littéralement sous l’attouchement et continua ses caresses avec d’autant plus d’ardeur. La main de Sarah descendit en une caresse papillon le long de son torse et s’arrêta à l’élastique de son boxer. Souriant contre ses lèvres, elle glissa sa main à l’intérieur. Le contact de ses doigts agiles lui arracha un grognement sourd. Sarah écarta un peu son visage du sien pour le contempler et lui sourire. Ses caresses continuèrent, douces et adroites, si adroites… Il accompagna le mouvement lorsqu’elle retira le vêtement, et accepta de rouler sur le dos sous l’ordre subtile de ses doigts.</p><p class="western">Elle le contempla longuement, glissant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreilles et caressant son torse du bout des doigts, déesse silencieuse à genoux au-dessus de lui. La torture dura quelques minutes, longues, longues minutes. Soudain, n’y tenant plus, il l’attrapa par la taille et la renversa. Elle rit, surprise et joyeuse, et se laissa embrasser, enroulant ses bras minces autour de ses épaules. Il tâtonna et attrapa sa culotte, la retirant tant bien que mal, sans cesser de l’embrasser, jetant le vêtement au loin. Sa main trouva son entre-jambe et il glissa ses doigts le long de son sexe, caressant doucement ses lèvres. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir et l’embrassa, pressant sa poitrine contre la sienne.</p><p class="western">Séparant leurs lèvres, il glissa le long de sa mâchoire, déposant des baisers le long de la ligne gracieuse de son cou, croisant avec un sourire le tatouage en forme de lys. Puis il s’attarda sur ses seins, caressant, embrassant la peau douce et souple, suçant doucement les tétons durcis. Sarah soupirait de plaisir, ses doigts s’emmêlant dans ses cheveux, glissant le long de son cou, de ses épaules. Après s’être satisfait des gémissements de plaisir de sa compagne, il abandonna la poitrine généreuse et continua son chemin de baiser le long d’un ventre juste un petit peu rebondi. Confortable. Doux. Il sentit un élan de tendresse envers la fragilité de sa peau, la souple féminité de ses formes.</p><p class="western">Les mains de Sarah le pressaient à présent, cherchant à concentrer son attention sur le point brûlant de son corps. Elle écarta les cuisses pour le laisser prendre place. Une longue jambe effilée glissa le long de son bras, taquine, enjôleuse, pour passer sur son épaule. Il la caressa presque inconsciemment, s’enivrant de son odeur, observant les contours de son intimité sous le léger duvet de poils bruns. Elle remua doucement les hanches et il l’embrassa. Tout son corps frémit sous l’attouchement intime de cette langue chaude et avide, et elle poussa un doux soupir. Il releva les yeux pour la voir s’étirer, les bras rejetés en arrière, son dos arqué et ses seins fermes complétant la vue magnifique. Il sourit et revint à sa tâche. Sa langue se glissa le long de ses lèvres, la goûtant. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et il recommença, juste pour entendre sa voix à nouveau. Lorsque ses gémissements se firent plus forts, il saisit le petit bourgeon de chair entre ses lèvres, suçant, léchant. Sarah était prise dans des élans de désirs contradictoires, ses hanches cherchaient à échapper à son compagnon, tout en tentant de le pousser à aller encore plus loin. Le plaisir lui brouillait les sens alors même que son cœur s’embrasait d’affection pour cet homme. Elle sentit un doigt venir la caresser avant de se glisser en elle et elle pressa le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres sous l’effet du plaisir.</p><p class="western">-John souffla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.</p><p class="western">Puis elle poussa un petit cri alors que son doigt se tordait juste comme il fallait. Les lèvres et la langue de son amant ne cessaient de la caresser, de la goûter et elle tremblait de bonheur. Il était doux, ce militaire. Elle sentait dans son toucher, dans ses mains, dans sa bouche, que pour lui son plaisir à elle était plus important que le sien. Il était prudent et attentionné. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus été avec un homme comme lui. Il… Elle perdit un instant le fil de cohérence de ses pensées. La langue de John caressait son clitoris avec précision et elle sentit la chaleur intense annonciatrice de la jouissance. Elle passa une main dans les courts cheveux blond cendré et tout son corps se tendit alors que des vagues de plaisir se propageaient dans son bas-ventre. Son orgasme dura et dura, la bouche avide de son amant recueillant le fruit de sa jouissance, avant qu’elle ne s’effondre sur le matelas, pantelante et alanguie. John écarta délicatement sa jambe de son épaule et se rallongea à côté d’elle, contemplant avidement son visage à présent paisible mais rougi de plaisir, la langue qu’elle passait sur ses lèvres, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme rapide de son souffle. Sarah était toujours belle à ses yeux, mais ainsi… ainsi, elle était magnifique. Il sentit son cœur s’accélérer, oubliant son excitation pour une autre forme d’allégresse. Cette femme, il pourrait l’aimer, l’aimer passionnément. Peut-être l’aimait-il déjà. Peut-être s’était-elle glissée dans son cœur au premier regard, au premier baiser… Il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes avant de se redresser pour la regarder encore et encore.</p><p class="western">Elle l’observait de sous ses paupières mi-closes. Qui était réellement John Watson ? Cet homme ordinaire, qui, pourtant , respirait l’aventure ? Cet homme étrange, si normal et pourtant si… elle ne savait pas comment le définir. Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue, puis l’attira à elle, pour l’embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent lentement, et John continuait de fixer sa bouche entrouverte…</p><p class="western">__________________________________________________________________________________</p><p class="western">…La langue de Sherlock glissa sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant, effleurant le gland rougi, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Lestrade, en toute conscience, provoquant. L’inspecteur serra les dents et glissa la main dans les luxuriants cheveux noirs, en agrippant une poignée.</p><p class="western">-Ouvre la bouche, plus que ça, ordonna-t-il en tirant un peu, juste pour assurer son autorité, et garde tes mains là où elles sont.</p><p class="western">Sherlock s’exécuta, un rire au fond des yeux, insolant. Il avait le don de mettre Lestrade en rage. L’inspecteur pressa son sexe contre les lèvres pleines, menaçant. <em>Je vais te faire ravaler ta superbe, littéralement, espèce de petit enfoiré !</em></p><p class="western">-T’as pas intérêt à mordre, gronda-t-il en s’enfonçant dans la bouche offerte.</p><p class="western">Mais il était trop occupé à s’assurer de ne pas faire mal à son partenaire pour réellement se concentrer sur l’éclat d’intérêt qui avait animé les traits de Sherlock à la menace voilée. Le détective glissa la langue sur le membre qui l’envahissait, et Lestrade dut fermer les yeux sous le brusque assaut du plaisir. Mais il se reprit et, les yeux mi-clos, reprit son avance jusqu’à sentir la résistance de la gorge devenir trop importante. Il demeura dans cette position, profitant pleinement autant de la moiteur douce que de la vue de son détective consultant, son sexe à demi enveloppé dans la bouche. Il s’étonna un peu de son absence de haut-le-cœur. La position de Sherlock, les mains accrochées à l’oreiller, sous lui, sous son contrôle, était des plus érotiques. Le glissement d’une langue adroite sous son gland entraîna un mouvement de hanche involontaire mais ô combien jouissif. Il pressa son autre main contre le mur pour se retenir alors que ses jambes faiblissaient momentanément. Les yeux bleu-gris le dévoraient autant que la bouche vorace, et, refusant de laisser fuir son contrôle de la situation, il entama un long mouvement de va-et-vient, maintenant la tête du détective immobile d’une poigne de fer. Une légère douleur, les dents de Sherlock. Il tira sur les cheveux qu’il tenait avec un regard glacial en avertissement.</p><p class="western">-Comment tu te sens, hein, Sherlock ? Murmura-t-il , bougeant lentement, languide, prenant garde à ne pas blesser son amant. Pas d’arguments ? Qu’est-ce que ça te fait de devoir m’écouter pour une fois, hum ?</p><p class="western">Voyant le regard moqueur, il s’enfonça un peu plus, obligeant le détective à fermer les yeux. Il reprit son mouvement, allant toujours un peu plus loin, forçant Sherlock à l’accepter. Le corps pâle tremblait légèrement et les longues mains se crispaient sur l’oreiller. Sherlock commença à murmurer, les vibrations se propageant dans le bas-ventre de Lestrade qui grogna sourdement. Il accéléra son mouvement, de moins en moins prudent, de plus en plus sauvage. La vision de Sherlock était enivrante. Il sentit la pression chaude et humide de la langue soyeuse caresser sa hampe, et recula jusqu’à ce que seule l’extrémité de sexe demeure dans la bouche de son amant. Il saisit son membre et le glissa le long du muscle humide. Le détective l’accommoda, tirant la langue pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Le visage de l’inspecteur au-dessus de lui était fascinant, troublé, comme s’il y avait plusieurs couches d’émotion à décrypter. Le désir était évident. Le reste… était plus complexe. Même l’acte était intensément satisfaisant. Il aimait la force brute de son compagnon, le jeu, la sensation de ce sexe dans sa bouche, le goût amer de Lestrade… Et il n’allait pas se priver.</p><p class="western">L’image que Sherlock offrait à son amant était décadente, presque obscène mais l’inspecteur pouvait lire le plaisir sur son visage. Il caressa sa joue, affectueusement, du dos de la main avant de lui saisir fermement le menton. De son autre main, il commença à se masturber, se pressant contre la langue, s’enfonçant légèrement dans sa bouche, avant de se retirer, contemplant voracement les joues rougies, les yeux bleu-gris, les lèvres humides. Tous ses muscles étaient bandés, désir et plaisir se mêlant, enflammant son bas-ventre puis tout son corps, toujours plus fort, plus vite. Sentant venir la jouissance, il s’enfonça dans la gorge du détective, explosant en grondant son nom, avant de se retirer pour peindre les lèvres et la langue de son essence et de salive mêlées. Haletant, il recula un peu, s’appuyant sur ses mains, le visage au-dessus de celui de Sherlock, tout aussi essoufflé et hoquetant un peu. Il observa, séduit, le mélange de fluides sur le visage en sueur de son amant, ses yeux voilés et cette langue qui lui avait apporté tant de plaisir bouger sur les lèvres gonflées. On aurait dit un chaton à la truffe pleine de crème. Et c’était vrai que Sherlock avait quelque chose d’un chat, au moins dans le caractère et dans la grâce. Il ne se laisser caresser que lorsqu’il le voulait et avait l’habitude de mener tout le monde à son rythme, d’aller et venir comme bon lui semblait tout en posant sur tout et tout le monde le regard tranquille de celui qui se sait supérieur. Oui. Un chat.</p><p class="western">L’une des mains de Sherlock tâtonna jusqu’à un mouchoir sur la table de nuit, brisant la rêverie de Lestrade. Il se nettoya la bouche alors que l’inspecteur se laissait tomber à côté de lui, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Le détective ferma les yeux, jetant le mouchoir au loin. Il n’avait jamais permis à personne de l’utiliser ainsi. Ca n’était pas que Lestrade l’ait forcé à quoi que ce soit, il ne se serait pas laissé faire (une étincelle d’intérêt pour cette option… Ils pourraient se battre, lutter…). Non, il avait toujours eu le contrôle. Mais Lestrade… Il avait été étrange, satisfaisant son désir avec une ardeur violente, tout en faisant preuve d’un grand respect et de beaucoup de soin. Et cette caresse sur sa joue… Ridicule. Il n’avait pas besoin que son amant soit tendre avec lui. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être rassuré ! Il savait ce qu’il faisait, ce qu’il autorisait ! Et pourtant, pourtant, s’il était honnête avec lui-même – et en tant que logisticien c’était quelque chose de nécessaire – il devait reconnaître qu’il y avait quelque chose de confortable dans l’ambivalence de Lestrade, dans son attention.</p><p class="western">Gabriel était également étonné. Il n’avait jamais traité un partenaire comme il venait de le faire avec Sherlock. Mais celui-ci rendait cela si facile... Et puis il savait que le détective y trouvait du plaisir. Il ne put s’empêcher de lever la main pour caresser les cheveux noirs. Il avait besoin d’exprimer son affection, sa tendresse pour le jeune homme. Il espérait sincèrement que Sherlock n’en prendrait pas ombrage.</p><p class="western">Il glissa le long de son visage, caressant lentement la gorge, puis la poitrine exposée.</p><p class="western">-Et ? Murmura la voix de Sherlock, un peu troublée, malgré la tentative visible de la garder aussi froide qu’habituellement.</p><p class="western">Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher et de l’embrasser, savourant l’érotique sensation de la preuve de son plaisir dans la bouche de son amant. Il avait l’impression d’avoir profondément laissé sa marque en Sherlock. Il glissa la main le long du corps en sueur et saisit son membre durci, preuve du plaisir qu’il avait éprouvé. Le corps de Sherlock remua un peu dans sa prise alors qu’il commençait à le caresser, lentement. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Lestrade releva un peu la tête pour pouvoir regarder les yeux bleu-gris. La main de Sherlock agrippait le drap à quelques centimètres de l’endroit où travaillait celle de Lestrade et cela lui donna une envie soudaine. Il n’était pas certain que Sherlock joue le jeu, mais ça, c’était depuis le début de leur petite aventure. Il retira sa main, s’écarta du corps élancé en savourant le mouvement avorté pour le suivre que le détective n’avait pu contenir, et s’assit au pied du lit. Sherlock lui lança un regard inquisiteur et un peu furieux.</p><p class="western">-Je veux te regarder te donner du plaisir, constata-t-il simplement.</p><p class="western">Le détective sembla surpris juste un instant, puis intéressé. Il fixa Lestrade longuement, en plissant les yeux. Puis il se redressa et s’appuya contre le mur, les yeux toujours fixés sur l’inspecteur. Lestrade regarda avidement la main pâle venir caresser la gorge qu’il avait marqué un peu plus tôt. Les longs doigts glissaient sensuellement, effleurant les contours de la trace laissée par ses dents. L’autre main de Sherlock remonta le long de sa cuisse avant de se glisser à l’intérieur. L’inspecteur sentit ses propres mains se refermer sur le drap…</p><p class="western">__________________________________________________________________________________</p><p class="western">… et il remonta la couverture pour les couvrir tous les deux, son corps pris entre les jambes légèrement repliées de sa compagne. Elle lui sourit et l’entoura de ses membres, caressant son nez du sien, son menton de ses lèvres. Il l’embrassa, sa main flattant la peau douce de sa cuisse. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de sa joue et hocha doucement la tête. Elle l’observa affectueusement se lever, ouvrir sa table de nuit, en tirer un sachet et l’ouvrir. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et elle se mordit les lèvres en souriant, se retenant de le taquiner. Il enfila aussi rapidement que possible l’enveloppe de plastique et revint s’allonger près d’elle avec un sourire quelque peu fébrile. Ils échangèrent baisers et caresses avant qu'il ne retrouvât sa place entre ses jambes. Elle l’embrassa avant de lui adresser un léger signe de tête.</p><p class="western">John se glissa lentement, aussi lentement que possible, en elle. Il observa avidement son visage se tendre sous l’assaut du plaisir et de l’effleurement de la douleur, ses yeux mi-clos, sa lèvre inférieure capturée entre ses dents. Il fut lui aussi forcé de fermer les yeux sous l’assaut des sensations nouvelles. Chaleur. Étroitesse. Douceur. Sarah. Elle attira ses lèvres contre les siennes et il l’embrassa passionnément, se pressant contre elle de tout son corps. Sarah captura ses hanches entre ses cuisses et l’attira à elle, le forçant à bouger. Elle gémit doucement, le sentant en elle, regrettant confusément la nécessité du préservatif. Solide. Brûlant. Intime. Puis elle pressa ses doigts dans les muscles de son dos, jouissant de chaque mouvement, du plaisir qui irradiait, de la sensation incroyable d’être possédée par cet homme qu’elle adorait.</p><p class="western">-John, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle... Oh, John…</p><p class="western">-Sarah… Fut sa réponse, d’une voix sourde et flatteusement tremblante.</p><p class="western">Elle lui embrassa le cou, caressant de sa langue la peau en sueur. Il frémit de tout son corps lorsqu’elle le mordit doucement, et ses hanches basculèrent, arrachant un long gémissement à son amante. Elle sentit son souffle caresser son cou, puis ses lèvres effleurer son tatouage, juste sous l’oreille, et elle ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu, entre deux halètements. Elle était chatouilleuse à cet endroit. Les lèvres de John s’étirèrent en un sourire et il recommença, cette fois avec la langue. Sarah rit davantage et posa les mains sur ses épaules, tentant de le repousser. Il se laissa faire et ils basculèrent. Elle se redressa, le couple haletant sous la sensation nouvelle, et il lui attrapa les cuisses. Elle lui sourit, ses mains caressant sa poitrine, glissant le long de ses muscles, alors qu’elle ondulait lentement, contrôlant le rythme de leur plaisir.</p><p class="western">John ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces yeux bleus qui lui souriaient. Elle était magnifique, avec ses cheveux détachés qui épousaient ses mouvements, la pâle douceur de sa peau, ses seins fermes et ses lèvres charnues. Il remonta les mains jusqu’à capturer sa taille et l’attira à lui, l’embrassa, glissant une main dans sa chevelure puis continuant le long de son dos, jusqu’à pouvoir caresser la peau douce de ses fesses. C’était si bon d’être ainsi en elle, contre elle, de l’avoir dans ses bras. Sarah était parfaite. Bientôt, son excitation ne se satisfit plus de ce rythme lent et ils basculèrent à nouveau, les mouvements de John plus rapides, plus amples, arrachant gémissements et soupirs à sa partenaire. Il remonta une de ses cuisses contre sa hanche, la tenant là afin de pouvoir s’enfouir en elle encore plus profondément. Sarah rejeta la tête en arrière, son nom au bord des lèvres, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans son bras et dans son dos. Le lit couinait et remuait sous ses assauts répétés, et l’ancien militaire pensa vaguement que ça allait s’entendre d’en bas. Puis Sarah cria son nom et oublia tout ce qui ne concernait pas la jeune femme entre ses bras.</p><p class="western">Sarah murmurait à l’oreille de son amant sans avoir réellement conscience de ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle flottait sur un nuage de désir, de passion et de tendresse. Elle accompagnait ses mouvements, des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses dévorant son bas-ventre, et la voix grave de John l’enveloppant comme un cocon. Elle glissa sa main le long de son bras, ses doigts effleurant la longue cicatrice sur son épaule, puis son dos, avant de se presser contre les muscles fermes de ses fesses. Elle aimait tout chez cet homme, décida-t-elle avec un sourire. Son corps musclé, tanné par le soleil, sa passion, sa loyauté, sa générosité, ses gaffes, et même ses pulls ignobles. Et sa façon de lui faire l’amour, tendrement, parfois un peu violemment, comme s’il ne parvenait pas à se contenir, le poids de son corps sur le sien, la peau un peu calleuse de ses mains la parcourant avec avidité. Toujours avide, John. Comme si quelque chose lui manquait.</p><p class="western">Elle le serra contre elle un peu plus, protectrice. Elle veillerait sur John. Il était sien maintenant. Elle sentit une main ferme venir caresser son intimité et ne put contenir un cri de jouissance. Elle aurait probablement rougi en songeant que ce cri avait dû s’entendre dans toute la maison, mais elle était bien trop occupée à savourer les vagues incessantes de son orgasme, la bouche de John contre son cou et son sexe se mouvant en elle sans discontinuer. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, elle le sentit se tendre contre elle, et, dans un sourd grondement, il jouit.</p><p class="western">Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap…</p><p class="western">__________________________________________________________________________________</p><p class="western">…Et Lestrade pouvait sentir ses ongles s’enfoncer dans sa paume malgré l’épaisseur du tissu. La vision qui s’offrait à lui était plus qu’enchanteresse. Le corps pâle et élégant de Sherlock se découpait dans la lumière, alangui, animé par une respiration haletante et de petits soupirs, presque des gémissements, qui lui donnaient envie de les cueillir à la source de sa bouche. Ses longs doigts fins se mouvaient lentement, lascivement, le long de sa gorge, remontant parfois jusqu’à ses lèvres pour se glisser à l’intérieur de sa bouche, s’humidifiant, laissant de longues traînées de salive. Dieu, cette bouche… Et lorsque ça n’étaient pas ses doigts, c’étaient ses dents qui égratignaient sa lèvre inférieure, la rendant de plus en plus charnue…</p><p class="western">Et son autre main, sur sa jambe, qui n’allait jamais là où ils l'auraient voulue tous les deux, s’approchant pour mieux s’éloigner, griffant légèrement l’intérieur de sa cuisse.</p><p class="western">Et ses yeux bleu-gris fixés sur lui, captivants, lumineux, brûlants comme de la lave. Il se sentait complètement à la merci de Sherlock alors que celui-ci ne le touchait même pas. Il pouvait sentir l’excitation enflammer à nouveau ses reins.</p><p class="western">Espèce de petit enfoiré d’allumeur.</p><p class="western">Puis, soudainement, la main de Sherlock se referma sur sa gorge, violemment, et Lestrade ne put s’empêcher d’inspirer brusquement, par réflexe, comme si c’était son cou qui était à présent enserré entre ces doigts fins. Il observa, à la fois fasciné et perturbé, le détective resserrer sa prise. Mais Sherlock ne s’attarda pas, sa main relâchant la pression presque immédiatement. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire satisfait, comme s’il venait de prouver quelque chose. Quoi, Lestrade n’en avait aucune idée.</p><p class="western">Pas que cela changeât grand-chose à d’habitude.</p><p class="western">Sa main délaissa sa gorge pour glisser le long de son épaule puis de sa poitrine, s’attardant sur ses tétons, avant de poursuivre sur son ventre, malaxant doucement la peau, griffant un peu. Et, juste un peu plus bas, le sexe de son amant était tendu et humide d’excitation. Puis…</p><p class="western">-J’aime sentir ton regard sur moi…</p><p class="western">La voix de Sherlock était rauque, son murmure intense.</p><p class="western">-Ça ne m’étonne pas, répondit-il un peu difficilement, la gorge sèche. Tu es complètement égocentrique.</p><p class="western">Sherlock sourit gracieusement à cela comme s’il acceptait un généreux compliment, non sans ironie.</p><p class="western">-Maintenant, arrête de me provoquer et masturbe-toi !</p><p class="western">La langue de Sherlock passa lentement et très délibérément sur ses lèvres.</p><p class="western">-Mais je croyais, murmura-t-il, toujours de cette même voix intime, que le but était justement de provoquer ton excitation.</p><p class="western">Lestrade serra les dents.</p><p class="western">-Ferme-la ou je te bâillonne !</p><p class="western">Les yeux bleu-gris brillèrent un peu plus à cela.</p><p class="western">-C’est une menace ?</p><p class="western">Mais Sherlock n’attendit pas sa réponse. Il leva la main de sa cuisse et l’humidifia avidement, de manière presque obscène, avant de se saisir de son membre. Lestrade se mordit la langue pour retenir un gémissement à l’expression de pur plaisir qui anima les traits de marbre. Sherlock ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, alors que sa main commençait à se mouvoir. Ses longues jambes se contractèrent, et son autre main se pressa contre le mur, griffant le papier peint, son souffle s’accélérant à chaque mouvement.</p><p class="western">Puis ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement, fixés sur le plafond, et Lestrade prit conscience d’un bruit rythmique et grinçant. Il leva brièvement les yeux vers le haut, avant de rougir en comprenant de quoi il s’agissait. Mais lorsqu’il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Sherlock, celui-ci n’était pas le moins du monde embarrassé. Au contraire. Un sourire carnassier ourlait les lèvres pleines. Sa main avait accéléré son mouvement.</p><p class="western">-Imagine, murmura-t-il sans cesser ses caresses et le basculement de ses hanches, imagine-les tous les deux. John et Sarah. Solide, musculeux, peau brunie, souple, gracieuse, pâle. Ils se complimentent l’un l’autre.</p><p class="western">Malgré toute sa réserve, Lestrade ne put empêcher son esprit d’évoquer l’image du couple, le contraste de leurs peaux, l’entremêlement de leurs membres, les murmures, les mouvements. Et devant lui, Sherlock continuait de décrire pour lui, à mi-voix, les ébats de son meilleur ami et de sa compagne. Sa voix rauque, quelques peu éraillée, lourde de son plaisir, agissait sur Lestrade comme un feu dévorant. Il sentait son sang battre dans ses veines, son excitation grandir, une sorte de fièvre s’emparant de lui, mêlant le réel, l’image délicieuse de Sherlock se donnant du plaisir, et invisible mais tellement tangible, la vision d’un autre couple, de leur plaisir, de leurs corps.</p><p class="western">Il saisit son propre sexe, se caressant sauvagement, les yeux bleu-gris à présent tournés vers lui le dévorant avidement, la voix de Sherlock ne cessant jamais son flot érotique. Puis, entre deux battements de cils, Sherlock fut devant lui, à genoux, écartant impatiemment sa main pour l’engloutir. Il cria sous l’assaut, sa main saisissant convulsivement les cheveux noirs. Il pouvait voir une des mains de Sherlock bouger rapidement sous lui et cette vision, plus que tout le reste, le remplit d’une exultation farouche.</p><p class="western">Il tira férocement sur les cheveux de Sherlock, l’écartant de lui, le levant à la hauteur de ses yeux. Le détective haletait, ses yeux un peu flous, comme s’il était en train de planer.</p><p class="western">-Je veux te prendre, gronda-t-il, jouissant de la vision qui s’offrait à lui.</p><p class="western">Il lâcha sa prise et observa avec une joie possessive Sherlock se lever en tremblant un peu et fouiller dans un tiroir. Il en sortit des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Lestrade les lui prit des mains dès qu’il revint près de lui, ouvrant le préservatif et l’enfilant rapidement. Il ne voulait à aucun prix laisser le temps à Sherlock de récupérer son arrogance. Mais lorsqu’il releva les yeux, ce qu’il vit manqua le faire jouir. Sherlock était assis sur ses genoux, le buste légèrement en avant, sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents, une main tenant convulsivement le tube de lubrifiant et l’autre disparaissant derrière lui. Il resta immobile une minute entière, observant Sherlock se préparer pour lui. Puis il se jeta sur lui, lui saisit le visage et l’embrassa, obligeant ses lèvres à s’ouvrir sous les siennes. Le gémissement de son amant, la sensation de ses mains dans son dos, le corps pâle en sueur tremblant entre ses bras… Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et poussa Sherlock à s’allonger sur le ventre, lui prenant le tube de lubrifiant au passage. Il en utilisa une bonne quantité sur son propre sexe avant d’en enduire les doigts de sa main droite et d’en glisser deux entre les fesses blanches. Le cri qu’il arracha à son amant valait tous ses efforts.</p><p class="western">-Sherlock, murmura-t-il, fiévreux, brûlant de se joindre à lui.</p><p class="western">L’une des mains du détective se détacha des draps et battit l’air jusqu’à saisir son bras.</p><p class="western">-Viens, souffla son partenaire, comme vaincu.</p><p class="western">Il retira ses doigts et s’allongea contre lui, guidant son érection jusqu’à l’entrée du corps de Sherlock, soutenant son poids sur son coude. L’étroitesse, la chaleur du corps sous le sien… Les gémissements de son Sherlock… Il en était réduit à murmurer des incohérences contre les luxuriant cheveux noirs . Il se laissa aller sur le côté, saisissant un oreiller pour soutenir leurs têtes. Il attira ensuite le corps de Sherlock, le pressant contre le sien, sa main serrant convulsivement sa cuisse. Dieu que c’était bon !</p><p class="western">-Gabriel…</p><p class="western">La main de Sherlock sur ses fesses, l’attirant en lui plus fort, plus profond... Il avait du mal à respirer. Il enfouit le visage dans le cou blanc et mordit presque violemment la chair en sueur, incapable de contrôler les mouvements rapides de ses hanches, le plaisir vertigineux de posséder Sherlock, d’être en lui, de l’aimer.</p><p class="western">Il entendit le cri de Sarah et gronda en réponse.</p><p class="western">-Plus fort, ordonna son amant, comme si l’on avait arraché les mots à sa gorge. Plus fort !</p><p class="western">Il obéit, incapable de faire autrement. Le corps de Sherlock répondait à chacun de ses mouvements avec une passion irrésistible. Les longs doigts fins serraient convulsivement l’oreiller d’une main, tandis que l’autre quittait le corps de Lestrade pour soulager son excitation. Mais l’inspecteur la saisit et la pressa contre le matelas avec un sourire féroce et triomphant. Sherlock grogna de protestation.</p><p class="western">-Qu’est-ce qu’on dit ? Murmura Lestrade à l’oreille de son partenaire.</p><p class="western">Sherlock secoua la tête frénétiquement, désespérément. Mais Lestrade donna un coup de rein plus violent, pressant directement contre le centre de son plaisir, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de jouissance et de frustration mêlées.</p><p class="western">-Je… Je t’en prie ! S’il te plaît !</p><p class="western">La joie pure et sauvage qu’il ressentit à ces mots lui donnait envie de rire, envie de le dévorer, de le posséder complètement, de lui faire mal dans ce qu’il savait lui donner de plaisir. Il lâcha la main qu’il retenait et saisit son sexe pour le caresser frénétiquement tout en accélérant encore le mouvement de ses hanches. La main de Sherlock se joignit à la sienne, et cela suffit.</p><p class="western">Le détective jouit dans un râle de pur plaisir, animal, magnifique. Lestrade joignit leurs mains et se pressa autant que possible contre le corps de son amant, sentant son propre orgasme le submerger dans un rugissement. Il s’entendit crier le nom du détective.</p><p class="western">Lorsqu’il reprit conscience de son environnement, il serrait toujours la main de Sherlock dans la sienne et embrassait doucement le dos en sueur. Sherlock frissonnait convulsivement et son souffle était erratique. Il lâcha la main de son compagnon après une dernière pression rassurante, puis leva la sienne pour caresser et écarter les mèches ébènes collées à la joue pâle. Il se redressa sur son coude pour pouvoir observer son visage. Les yeux bleu-gris étaient fermés et ses lèvres tremblaient, murmurant sans émettre aucun son. Enfin il battit des paupière et se tourna à demi, levant un visage étonné vers l’inspecteur. Cette expression spontanée, innocente de toute moquerie, de tout mépris, serra le cœur de Lestrade. Il la dévora des yeux, certain de son caractère éphémère .</p><p class="western">-Sherlock, murmura-t-il inconsciemment.</p><p class="western">Les lèvres du détective s’étirèrent en un sourire presque… tendre ? Ils se fixèrent ainsi un long moment, reprenant leur souffle, profitant pour quelques temps encore de leur connexion. Puis Sherlock passa une main sur son visage, brisant le charme, et le Sherlock qu’il connaissait réapparut. Les yeux bleu-gris étaient de nouveau alertes. Le détective remua un peu et Lestrade se retira de son corps, aussi doucement que possible. Il aurait voulu prendre le jeune homme contre lui, mais savait que celui-ci ne se laisserait pas faire. En effet, à peine libéré de son étreinte, Sherlock se leva, attrapa sa robe de chambre au passage, et sortit de la chambre.</p><p class="western">Lestrade se laissa retomber sur le lit, les yeux au plafond. Le silence de l’appartement était presque aérien, songea-t-il, profitant des endorphines qui l’envahissaient toujours et de la mollesse apportée par ses deux orgasmes. Sarah et John devaient eux aussi être en train de profiter du bien-être post-coïtal. Il soupira, tentant de faire taire la jalousie qu’il ressentait en imaginant le couple, enlacé, partageant baisers et caresses. Il savait à quoi s’attendre avec Sherlock. C’était déjà surprenant que le jeune homme se soit laissé allé ainsi.</p><p class="western">Il se tourna sur le côté, enfouissant son visage contre l’oreiller, respirant leur odeur, l’odeur de leurs ébats, attendant le retour de son amant.</p><p class="western">_______________________________________________________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <b>Soirée à quatre voix, Valse à quatre temps</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Chapitre IV : Epilogue des matins tendres</b>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Sarah accueillit le retour de John en le prenant dans ses bras. Il avait amené un gant humide et elle le laissa la nettoyer sommairement, tendrement. Il posa le gant sur la table de chevet et la prit dans ses bras, l’embrassant doucement.</p><p class="western">-Je t’ai entendu discuter, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, caressant sa joue.</p><p class="western">-J’ai croisé Sherlock dans la salle de bain, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire un peu embarrassé.</p><p class="western">Elle pouffa en se souvenant des cris gutturaux dont ils avaient été les auditeurs un peu plus tôt. John la regardait, plein d’affection, et elle sentait ses mains la caresser amoureusement. Elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine, profitant de ses attentions, les yeux mi-clos.</p><p class="western">-John…</p><p class="western">-Hum ?</p><p class="western">-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans le tiroir sous ton lit ?</p><p class="western">Il s’étrangla à moitié et elle rit. Pour la punir, il la chatouilla et tout se termina dans un baiser passionné. Puis ils s’endormirent l’un contre l’autre après avoir échangé un « bonne nuit » qui disait bien plus que ce simple souhait.</p><p class="western">______________________________________________________________________________</p><p class="western">Il n’y avait rien d’enfantin ou d’innocent chez Sherlock lorsqu’il dormait, songea Lestrade en s’appuyant la tête sur son poing pour pouvoir mieux l’admirer. Au contraire. Il paraissait encore plus pâle, et, si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas régulièrement, il aurait pu aisément passer pour une statue de marbre (celles des tombes, comment appelait-on ça déjà ? Ah oui, des gisants ). Il était… séraphique. Immobile et terrifiant. D’un autre monde.</p><p class="western">-Tu es vraiment inaccessible, hein ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avec une trace de regret.</p><p class="western">Il se laissa aller sur l’oreiller et ferma les yeux.</p><p class="western">Le lendemain, Sherlock n’était plus là. Lestrade n’était pas vraiment surpris. Il soupira, malgré tout déçu, et se passa une main sur la figure. Il tâtonna jusqu’à attraper son pantalon et en tira son portable. 8h20. Il eut un instant d’angoisse, avant de se souvenir que c’était samedi, et qu’assez exceptionnellement, il n’était pas d’astreinte ce week-end là. Il se leva et enfila sa chemise, son boxer, puis son pantalon, et caressa un instant l’idée d’ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis il jugea l’effort trop important (il lui aurait fallu dé-punaiser cette grande carte, là, puis retirer cette robe de chambre de sa position précaire sur l’armoire, avant de pouvoir enfin enlever le sac derrière, et accéder finalement à la fenêtre). Il préféra en conséquence répondre à l’appel du ventre et, avec un bâillement, rejoignit la cuisine. Il se planta devant le frigo, l’ouvrit…</p><p class="western">…Pour se trouver nez-à-nez, littéralement, avec une tête d’homme. Une tête sans corps s’entend. Les yeux vitreux le fixaient, mornes, et les traits relâchés de la figure lui donnait l’impression d’un profond ennui.</p><p class="western">-Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de M. Finigan, émit la voix amusée de Watson derrière lui.</p><p class="western">Il referma la porte et se tourna vers le docteur. Celui-ci portait le pyjama le plus hideux qui lui ait été donné de voir, et qui lui donnait l’air d’avoir 10 ans, pas 40.</p><p class="western">-Il y a une tête dans votre frigo, fit-il, stupidement.</p><p class="western">-Finement observé, répliqua Watson, tout sourire. Il a été embouti par un trente-huit tonnes.</p><p class="western">Lestrade le fixa une seconde, éberlué.</p><p class="western">-Qui ça ?</p><p class="western">-M. Finigan, bien sûr. Il a donné son corps à la science.</p><p class="western">Il ouvrit un placard, en sortit un Tupperware, l’ouvrit précautionneusement, fixa puis renifla attentivement son contenu, avant de sourire avec satisfaction et de le poser sur la table. Du pain de mie.</p><p class="western">-Lorsqu’on vit avec Sherlock Holmes, expliqua-t-il, on apprend à faire abstraction des restes humains et autres expériences… Et aussi à faire extrêmement attention à ce qu’on mang… Non, non ! Pas ces couteaux-là, inspecteur ! Je ne les ai pas encore nettoyés, et Dieu seul sait, enfin Dieu et Mycroft seuls savent ce que Sherlock a bien pu faire avec.</p><p class="western">Lestrade reposa rapidement le couteau qu’il tenait et décida de laisser le docteur se débrouiller.</p><p class="western">-Mycroft ? Questionna-t-il à la place.</p><p class="western">-Le grand frère de Sherlock. Un homme inquiétant, terrifiant en fait, qui travaille pour le gouvernement. Qui est le gouvernement. Je m’étonne qu’il ne vous ait pas encore offert de l’argent pour espionner Sherlock…</p><p class="western">L’inspecteur leva les sourcils.</p><p class="western">-De l’argent pour… ?</p><p class="western">John sortit un pot de confiture du frigo, lui fit passer le même examen qu’au pain, et poursuivit :</p><p class="western">-Oh, il va le faire maintenant que vous êtes intimes je suppose. Acceptez, vous partagerez la somme avec Sherlock. Du moins c’est ce qu’il m’a reproché de ne pas avoir fait…</p><p class="western">John semblait trouver l’entière conversation très amusante alors que Lestrade était complètement perdu. Et lui qui croyait que Sherlock était un cas unique. Il ne lui avait même jamais imaginé de famille. Les gens comme Sherlock ne pouvaient pas avoir été élevés comme les autres. Ils devaient juste apparaître tout faits. </p><p class="western">Mais non, il y avait bien une famille Holmes. Il frémit en pensant à d’autre spécimens sherlockiens en liberté.</p><p class="western">-…A la réflexion, poursuivit John, pensif, il est fort possible qu’il y ait des micros dans cette pièce et qu’il nous écoute en ce moment.</p><p class="western">Lestrade ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, secouant la tête, et accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendait le docteur.</p><p class="western">-Il faudra vous y habituer, c’est votre belle-famille maintenant.</p><p class="western">L’inspecteur allait lui rétorquer que 1) ça n’était pas ses affaires (oui, bon… le concept de vie privée et Sherlock… il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à John) et que 2) il ne savait pas si Sherlock… Mais Sarah entra dans la pièce à ce moment. Elle portait un peignoir trop long pour elle, et masculin. Trop long pour le docteur aussi…</p><p class="western">Elle passait une main dans des cheveux encore humides et lui souriait.</p><p class="western">-Bonjour inspecteur.</p><p class="western">Elle suivit son regard et sourit un peu plus.</p><p class="western">-C’est Sherlock qui me l’a prêtée.</p><p class="western">Disparu le « Holmes ». Visiblement, Sarah avait trouvé sa place comme « amie » de Sherlock avant le réveil de Lestrade. Elle s’assit à côté de lui et prit un toast. Elle rayonnait. Lestrade repensa aux cris qu’ils avaient entendu, aux murs vibrant sous les coups contre la tête du lit. Ca avait quelque chose de… de… il ne savait pas quoi, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il avait participé à sa première partie à quatre. Ce qui était absurde.</p><p class="western">John déposa une tasse de thé devant Sarah avant de s’asseoir avec eux et de se faire une tartine. Le bruit de course dans l’escalier leur fit tourner la tête collectivement. La porte du salon s’ouvrit et ils entendirent Sherlock retirer manteau et autres avant de voir le détective apparaître dans l’encadrement de la double porte du salon. Il avait les joues rougies par le froid et tenait le Times dans une main, et dans l’autre…</p><p class="western">-Voilà, John.</p><p class="western">Il posa la bouteille de lait devant le docteur qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux de surprise. Le détective se laissa gracieusement tomber sur la chaise à gauche de Lestrade et se servit du café. Sarah avait saisi le Times et poussa un petit cri de joie. Apparemment, il y avait un concert qu’elle voulait aller voir. Un « ennuyeux » de Sherlock plus tard, et John était déjà en train de le tancer. Puis la jeune femme annonça qu’il s’agissait d’un concerto pour violons et le ton changea. Ils en étaient déjà à planifier la sortie avant que Lestrade n’ait eu le temps de comprendre qu’il avait été inclus d’office. Il jeta un regard à Watson, mais celui-ci savourait son thé au lait, les yeux clos, avec une expression mi-résignée mi-amusée. Apparemment, quoi qu’ils fassent, leurs jeunes amants l’emporteraient toujours…</p><p class="western">Avec un soupir, il se resservit du thé.</p><p class="western">Étrangement, il n’arrivait pourtant pas à s’empêcher de sourire. Et la main de Sherlock sur sa cuisse ne faisait qu’empirer la situation.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>Fin</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>